50 Days in the Life of My Nationality House
by SmallNeko
Summary: This is what would happen if my nationality's were my brothers, sisters, and friends! Hopefully this will go on for about 50 chapters. Read if you want. Review if you want. Rated T for possible swearing.
1. October 8th

**A/N: This is a story about what would happen if my nationality's were my brother's, sister's, and friends. It will go on for about 50 chapters, as the title suggests.**

"Big sister! Wake up! Gilbert is making too much noise again." Eily (Ireland, my little sister) screamed into my ear. I checked my clock. It was 7 A.M. I was already awake before, but didn't want to get up.

"Eh. Let him be noisy." I reply. She hit me on the head with a tennis ball.

"Ow!"

"Please stop him from annoying everyone."

"Oh fine…" I get up and go downstairs. Ludwig (Germany, my middle brother) and Elizabeta (Hungary, my best friend) are there, nagging Gilbert (Prussia, my oldest brother) to be quiet, as some people were trying to get some sleep. Elizabeta is hitting Gilbert on the head with a frying pan. Eily followed me downstairs, seeing the chaos.

"Oh look, Eily, Lizzy and Ludwig already beat me to it." I spoke, chuckling at the fighting that was going on. Eily stared at me like I was crazy. She may only be 10 years old, but she's more mature than I, or any of my brother's, will ever be. I walked back upstairs and knocked on my other big brother's door. Feliks (Poland, my youngest big brother) opened the door.

"Why did you, like, wake me up so early?!" He screamed.

"It wasn't _my_ fault; Gilbert was being incredibly loud again!"

"So, you, like, aren't the one who just totally knocked on my door?" Feliks asked, looking at me suspiciously. I had a guilty look on my face.

"N-No! Of course I didn't!" I stuttered, walking away from his bedroom door. He shut his door with a slam. I opened up the door to my room and found the phone. I dialed my friend Toris' (Lithuania, my other best friend) number. The phone rang for almost what felt like an hour until he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Toris, do you want to come over to my house?"

"Sure. I just have to get ready. I just woke up, you know."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I shouldn't have called so early."

"Feliks would get mad at you if you did that."

"Actually, I just woke him up by knocking on the door, even though Gilbert was being really loud downstairs. I honestly don't know how he sleeps through Gilbert's obnoxious electric guitar playing, but not a couple knocks on his bedroom door."

"Oh. Does that mean you have a grumpy Feliks running around your house?"

"Haha. Yeah. It's not exactly a rare sight since he's like this every morning. He's just not a morning person, I guess."

"Yeah. So, I guess I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay! See you soon~" I hung up then got dressed into my usual outfit. It was a green military uniform with a white and black tie. Sure, I looked like a boy with the tie on, but the outfit is so epic! I rushed back over to Feliks' room and knocked on the door again. I rushed down a couple of stairs and crouched down.

"This, like, totally better not be Kara!" Feliks screamed while opening the door. He stood in his doorway wondering who had knocked. (By the way, Kara isn't my real name; it's just a fake name I use for SmallNeko.)

"I guess that's a sign that I totally need to get up." Feliks said, closing the door. I giggled and walked down the rest of the stairs. When I got into the kitchen, I saw Gilbert on the ground, knocked out.

"Uh. Gil, are you okay?" I asked, poking him in the head. It didn't seem that he was going to get up anytime soon. I walked into my oversized living room. Elizabeta was sitting on the couch, holding a frying pan in one hand, and holding a cup of tea Eily had just made in the other hand. I grabbed a cup of tea, sat down next to Elizabeta, and sipped the tea. I've always enjoyed the taste of English breakfast tea, especially when Eily makes it. Her cousin Arthur can't cook or boil crap. His food tastes so bad that even Feliciano, who _loves_ to eat, can't stand Arthur's cooking. I finished my tea and thanked Eily for making it. Elizabeta handed me a few books that were next to her. I looked at one of the covers. No doubt it was yaoi doujinshi. I opened to a random page and saw a very obscene picture. My face became red and I closed it shut. Eily looked at me as I closed it. She was wondering what it was, but soon after she gave up and left the room.

"W-Why would you give me doujinshi with…you know what in it?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you might like it, but I guess not. I'll take that one back. Don't worry, though. The others are fluff that I'm sure you will enjoy."

"Y-Yeah. What pairing is it this time?" I questioned. Lizzy liked pairing some of my friends (and brothers and sisters) together. It was something that I occasionally enjoyed if the pairing was cute, in my opinion, of course. She drew and wrote the stories herself, which is another reason I admired them. She draws really well, too. I draw wonderful as well, but not as wonderful as Elizabeta. I also write stories, which is yet another reason I am her friend. I help her with the storyline in her doujinshi sometimes, but rarely.

"It's me-" She spoke, keeping her next words in her throat for a moment. _And? _"And Gilbert," Elizabeta said shyly. Apparently, Gil heard this and walked into the living room, staggering since he had just woken up from being unconscious.

"What about the Awesome Me?" Gilbert exclaimed, ambling over to Lizzy.

"N-Nothing! Kara and I were just talking about how…Um…How-"

"How Lizzy likes-" I exclaimed before Elizabeta put her hand over my mouth.

"Likes who? Does she have a crush on the Awesome Me, or someone else?" Gilbert asked with a smirk on his face.

"I-I don't have a crush on anyone!" She yelled; her face flushed red and she turned away from Gilbert. I opened the door to go outside, walked out, and then closed the door. I sat on the porch, waiting for Toris to arrive.

"Hm. I wonder where Ludwig went." I whispered.

"I think he went to the store." Eily exclaimed. I jumped a bit because I didn't expect her to be outside.

"Why are you outside?" I asked.

"I was gardening."

"Were you trying to plant more potatoes?"

"Yeah. So, why are you out here?"

"I had to get out of the house, Lizzy has a crush on Gil, and I didn't want to interrupt. Plus, I called Toris earlier, so he should be here soon." I explained. Eily left back to tend to her garden, but got bored and went back inside. I opened the cover of the doujinshi Elizabeta made of her and Gilbert. I giggled as I read it. _She never made a doujinshi with herself in it, so the dialogue is a bit poor, and man is she ego-centric!_ I thought to myself. I got out of my daze and saw Toris get out of his car.

"Hi Toris!" I shouted.

"Hi Kara." Toris said with a smile. He closed his car door and locked it.

"I see Elizabeta made another doujinshi. Who about this time?" He asked, walking up the steps to the porch. He sat next to me and peeked at the page I was reading.

"It's of herself, and, you won't believe it…Gilbert!" I exclaimed, hoping Lizzy didn't hear me.

"She has a crush on your oldest brother? Wow. I would have never suspected that!"

"Why not? She's his age, you know."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"You should probably know your friend's age regardless."

"Yeah. I just never thought to ask her how old she was. She looks very mature to start with, actually. So I don't know why I thought she was younger than Gilbert." Toris explained, getting up from the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere. I just want to get your attention."

"What do you mean? You've been catching my attention since you came here."

"Nothing…I meant I want to go inside."

"Oh. Okay. Hopefully Gil and Lizzy are done with their little 'moment.'" I said, chuckling. I picked up the book from the ground, got up, and opened the door. As I thought, Gil was kissing my friend. I motioned for Toris to come inside. I closed the door quietly and stared at them. Then I made a loud clicking sound and screamed, "Gilbert! You naughty boy! I leave to go outside for a couple minutes and you're macking on my best friend! Whatever! I'll leave the living room to you two; just don't mess up the beautiful arrangement of the room!" They stared at me in surprise, blushing. I ran into the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my room. Toris followed me. He shut the door quickly, and then we proceeded to crack up. I put the doujinshi on the ground near my bed.

"Haha! That was the best joke I've said in awhile!"

"Did you just come up with that out of the blue?"

"Yup."

"Then I would say it was the funniest joke you ever came up with in a split second."

"I would hope so. I don't like hearing jokes myself, but when I tell them, it's alright."

"Maybe it's because yours are believable."

"Maybe. Hey, want me to see if Feliks is up?"

"Sure." Toris replied. I got up and opened my door. I walked over to Feliks' door and knocked on it. No reply.

"Feliks! Are you in there?" I shouted, hoping he would answer.

"N-No! But, like, the ghost is!" Feliks answered. _Oh God…Not again._ I thought.

"What ghost?"

"The ghost who totally knocked on my door before! It's gonna, like, totally kill me!"

"That was me. I was just hiding."

"Oh."

"Can you please come out of your room? Toris is here!" I exclaimed. Feliks opened the door, walked out, and then closed the door. I went back to my room while Feliks followed me. When Feliks came in, I closed the door.

"I heard there's going to be a fair tomorrow, and I was wondering if you two wanted to come with me. I mean both of you, of course. I already asked Elizabeta if she wanted to go, but she said she was busy." I explained. I'm oddly close to Feliks. I think the reason is because he's close with my friend's, too, but I've always felt that he is my closest sibling. I just feel like I can connect with him sometimes, it's like we both think the same things sometimes. It's kind of weird, actually.

"Of course. I don't think I have anything to do tomorrow. What about you Feliks?"

"Nope. I'm, like, not busy tomorrow." Feliks responded. A silence fell over us for a couple moments.

"So, uh, Toris, what have you and your family been up to lately?" I asked.

"Same old thing…Raivis and Eduard are incredibly scared of Ivan…Well, so am I…but, he beats them more. Also, Katyusha moved out yesterday." Toris explained. I felt really bad for him. He always got beat by his father, Ivan. Every time he tells me about him getting beaten by Ivan, I ask if he and his brothers would like to move in with us, but he always replies with a no. I suppose it would be more work for Ludwig, anyway. So the idea is always thrown away.

"Oh. She did?"

"Yeah. She couldn't take Natalia's tormenting anymore."

"But, there, like, sisters, so why would they fight so much?" Feliks asked, looking at Toris.

"I don't know. They were close as children, but now they aren't. I honestly don't know what happened."

"Maybe they fight because Katyusha wanted to marry your father as well, I mean, it's a possibility." I suggested.

"Maybe. Natalia is always scaring him, though. I don't know why he married her, if she's so scary. She doesn't treat my brothers and I well, either."

"Another thing, maybe they were in love as teens."

"Probably." Toris said. I heard a slam from downstairs. _Looks like either Ludwig is back, or Gilbert and Elizabeta left._ I thought.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a minute, okay?" I told them.

"Okay." They both said in unison. I opened the door and went downstairs. Sure, enough, Ludwig was bringing in a haul of grocery's. He was putting stuff away in the cabinets. He looked very tired.

"Hey, do you want me to put some of this away, Ludwig?" I asked, picking up a container of orange juice.

"Okay."

"You should go get some rest. You look pretty tired." I told him. He walked upstairs. Ludwig has been having a hard time lately. I can see it in his eyes. I hope he didn't get into any fights with Roderich and Francis again. He was always getting into fights at the bar about petty things. Or maybe they weren't petty things…I don't know because I'm never there, but oh well. I put away the cold stuff first, and then put away the stuff that goes into cabinets. I felt something sticky inside one of the bags. It was jelly, and the jar had broken in the bag. I accidently cut my finger on one of the sharp edges. I picked up the bag with the broken jar and threw it into the trash can. After that, I opened up a brown bag and saw a lot of potatoes in it. _Why would he buy potatoes if he knows Eily is planting them in the backyard?_ I thought. I put the bag inside the fridge.

"Done!" I said feeling accomplished. I walked into the living room; cups of tea were still on the table. I decided to put the tray in the microwave so the tea doesn't get cold. At least it could be insulated a bit. Eily came in from the front door.

"Hey, it's raining outside." She told me.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah. It started to pour just a couple minutes ago. Oh, and Gilbert went on a date with Elizabeta."

"Oh. Okay. I almost forgot!" I shouted.

"What?"

"I forgot that Toris and Feliks were still upstairs."

"Oh." Eily said. She walked into the kitchen and back upstairs to her room. I'm guessing she was tired. I followed her until we got upstairs, then I walked inside my room and shut the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." I said, turning around. They turned to me and said it was okay.

"Ludwig seems to be having a hard time again."

"Again?" Feliks asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know? He's been getting into fist fights with Roderich and Francis!"

"Oh. I, like, forgot about that."

"What happened, exactly?" Toris asked, confused.

"Well, I'm sure it always happens at a bar, because Gil tells me about how Ludwig gets into fights there all the time. He doesn't say anything else about it, though." I explained, looking at the clock. It was already 6 P.M.

"Oh no! I have to make dinner now! Otherwise, _some people_ won't get their beauty sleep. Cough cough, Feliks." I joked.

"Do you want us to help you?"

"I couldn't possibly ask that of you two, but if you want to, then sure!"

"I'll, like, help too!" Feliks shouted. We all walked out of my room and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"I was thinking we could make perogies, potatoes, and some toast. Does that sound enjoyable?" I asked. Toris and Feliks both nodded their heads in agreement. I got out the potatoes from the fridge, and set them on the counter. I also took out the perogies from the freezer. Toris found the bread on top of a cabinet and set it on the counter. Feliks took out a pot and put it on the stove. He also found a metal pan and set that on the stove. I picked up the bag of potatoes from the counter and took out some.

"Hey Toris, do you mind skinning these? The potato peeler is in that drawer." I said, pointing to the drawer. I turned the stove on. After the potatoes were skinned, we put them in the pot, which, a couple moments before, was filled with water. I opened the bag of frozen perogies and placed all of them on the hot pan. I wasn't sure if perogies were traditionally cooked this way, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Feliks took out about 6 slices of bread and placed them in the oven, which was currently heating up. I turned the timer on the microwave on for 10 minutes. We will check back with the food then. After we put all the potato peels in the garbage, and the rest of the frozen food back into the fridge, ten minutes were almost up. 5 minutes were left on the timer. I flipped the pieces of bread over and then we waited in the living room until we heard a beep. We all got up and walked back into the kitchen. Just as we thought, the food was done. We got out some plates and cups and walked into the dining room. As soon as the plates were set with food on the table, and the cups were filled with milk, I called up to everyone upstairs that food was ready. Eily came down first, and sat down. Since Gilbert wasn't here, there were just enough seats for everyone to sit. We all sat down and waited for Ludwig. He came down a couple minutes later. He sat down next to Eily, who was across the table from me.

The food we made tasted delicious. Even Ludwig complimented on it, and he's usually only satisfied with his own cooking. The time on the clock was 7:30 and it was starting to get dark.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, Kara." Toris told me.

"You're welcome to stay anytime." I said politely.

"I think I'm going to head back home now. I don't want to be awake when Ivan gets back at 9." Toris explained, getting up from his seat.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we go to the fair." I got up and hugged him goodbye. Feliks did the same and then Toris left. When Eily finished eating, she put her plate in the dishwasher. Then, she went back upstairs. Poor kid. I think she still wanted to sleep. Hence, that she was wearing her pajamas already. Ludwig got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. Then he followed Eily up the stairs and to his room. He seemed very sluggish.

"So, like, what kind of fair is it going to be tomorrow?" Feliks asked, picking up the rest of the dishes on the table and placing them in the dishwasher. I got up from the table as well and pushed my chair in.

"Just a regular fair."

"Like, what for, though?"

"I don't know. Maybe for a holiday."

"Well, like, Halloween is coming up soon, do you, like, think it's for that?"

"Probably not, if there were to be a fair for Halloween, don't you think it would be at least on October 23 or something?"

"Oh. I guess your right. Well, I'm tired. I'm, like, gonna go to bed now." Feliks said walking upstairs and to his room. I heard his door shut. I turned off all the lights downstairs except for one outside and went upstairs. I strolled into my room, got dressed for bed, and turned the light off. I searched for my bed in the darkness when I tripped over something. I turned the light back on and looked at what it was. It was the doujinshi that Elizabeta made, but a paper was underneath it. It read: 'Dear Kara, I know that this note might not be how you want to hear this, but I want to ask you something.' I read it silently, checking the bottom to see who wrote it. It was from Toris. I read some more: 'I was wondering. That, maybe you want to go somewhere with me on Friday? If you don't want to go, I understand. Just, maybe ask me about this note tomorrow, or something. I'll explain. From, Toris.' I read the note in disbelief. _Did…Did Toris ask me out on this note?_ I thought. I put the note back under the doujinshi, turned off the light, and tried to fall asleep.

**A/N: Note that this is just a fun little thing I decided to write. Criticize it constructively, if you wish to. Another chapter will be out soon. Hopefully.**


	2. October 9th

**A/N: This chapter is a day late, but it's supposed to be Day 2, October 9****th****. WARNING: There may be some graphic descriptions in this chapter. If you are under 12 years old, I suggest you don't read this chapter. Here goes.**

I woke up at about 5. I could barely sleep. The note that Toris wrote had really shocked me. This morning when I got out of bed, I noticed that the back of the note also had something written on it. It read: 'Dear Kara, I also need to tell you something…It's very upsetting, and, I want to tell you at my house next time you come over. Which, I thought you could come over on Friday. Please, you need to. It's urgent. From, Toris' I finished reading. _S-So he wasn't asking me out. _I thought. A slight blush ran over my cheeks. I quickly forgot about the other side of the note and focused on the one I just read, and hoped that nothing bad happened to him. I got dressed for the day. I decided against waking up Feliks this morning. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, poured myself some cereal, and sat down at the dining table to eat.

"I wonder where everyone is today…" I whispered. I peeked into the living room; Gil was lying on the couch passed out. Elizabeta had apparently gone home after their date last night. I want to wake him up and pull a prank on him, but I just am not up to it this morning, and I'm not sure why. I checked the clock. It was only 5:34 A.M. No wonder no one was awake. I finished my cereal and placed the bowl into the dishwasher, which was apparently full. I got out the soap and put some in. I closed the dishwasher up, locked it, and waited for it to start. It didn't take more than a second for it to start up. I started to become very bored. I walked into the living room, sat down on the couch that Gilbert wasn't laying on, and picked up a book that was lying on it. It was another of Lizzy's doujinshi's. I read a couple pages then got bored again. Having no one awake was almost like a desert with no water in sight.

I heard a slam from upstairs, telling me that someone had woken up. My bets are Feliks, who is grumpy in the mornings, or Eily, who is _also_ grumpy in the mornings, especially when it's _this _early. As the person walked into the kitchen, I saw that it was neither of them. It was Ludwig, who seemed to be getting up early today.

"Hey, West, where are you going so early?" I asked.

"I'm going to a bar."

"You're going to a bar…this early?"

"I have to meet some friends. I'm not going to drink so early in the morning. If anyone were to do that, it'd be Gilbert." Ludwig said, pointing to Gil.

"Who are you going to meet up with?"

"Feliciano and Kiku. They called the other day saying they needed to discuss something with me."

"Oh. Well, see you later then." I said. Two minutes later, he was out of the house, driving away to the bar. _I wonder why they called him to come to a bar so early. I have so many questions in my mind today..._I thought.

"Ah! I almost forgot! That fair is today!" I shouted, waking Gilbert. He screamed in a girly tone.

"DID SOMEONE DIE? WHAT'S GOING ON? IS SOMEONE HURT! I'LL KILL THEM-" Gilbert shouted, possibly waking the others in the house. I punched him in the arm.

"Mein Gott! No! I just shouted a little. That's all."

"Oh." Gil replied, getting up from the couch. He struggled to stand up, but I helped him.

"Is this the state you have whenever you get drunk the day before?" I asked. He nodded his head, saying he was fine to walk. Gilbert staggered as he walked, but was obviously well enough to walk. I lied down on the couch, thinking. _What is that meeting in the bar about…and why did Toris leave that note? What is so urgent that needs to be discussed with me and Ludwig? _I couldn't think of an answer. I just need someone to tell me what's going on, it's the only way I can find out. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep on the couch.

The same as yesterday, Eily was waking me up. I said I would be up in a second, but then she said that it was 10 o' clock. _10 o' clock?! The fair started already! I need to get moving! _I thought, getting up from the couch.

"Is Toris here?" I asked her, rambling to get my shoes on.

"No, but Feliks is ready, he's waiting outside to get going. He thought you'd be out by now."

"Oh…Eily, do you want to come with me and Feliks?"

"Nah, I have some stuff to take care of here."

"Housework again? Why do you love to clean, anyway?"

"I don't know; I just do." Eily said, walking into the kitchen to empty the dishwasher. I picked up the house phone that was lying on the table next to where my shoes were. I dialed Toris' number and hoped he would pick up.

_1 beep…2…3…4…5…No answer, please leave a message._

"Toris! Raivis! Eduard! Are you there? If you are, please pick up! Come on! I want you guys to come to the fair with me today-" I yelled into the phone. Someone picked up the phone on the other line.

"Oh thank God! I was worried sick!" I said. On the other line, I only heard the sound of someone breathing. "H-Hello?" I whispered, slightly frightened.

"Who's there? Answer me!" I screamed. The breathing continued.

"…Help…" I heard someone slightly scream that from the background and a whip hitting something, then, the phone hung up. I put the phone back, and then stared blankly at ground. _Toris…Eduard…Raivis…What's going on over at your house? _I thought, about to cry. I ran back up to my room, grabbed the note, and went back downstairs. In the living room, I opened up the door, walked outside, and shut the door. I ran to Feliks, who was waiting on the porch steps.

"Feliks! We can't go to the fair."

"Like, why not?!"

"S-Something happened." I uttered, trembling with the note that Toris wrote in my hand. I explained what happened with the phone call, and Feliks looked really worried, and he started to tear up. I couldn't blame him one bit.

"S-So what are we, like, going to do about it?" He asked, looking at me.

"…Well, I have a feeling that's why West went to meet up with Feli and Kiku…So, we need to go there first and team up." I explained. The situation I think that happened at Toris' house is that Ivan is beating them again…but, more fiercely this time…

"They don't deserve this…so we have to save them." I told him, "And we need to leave right now…" I walked towards the bar. It was only a couple blocks away, so we could get there in no time.

"Okay…" Feliks whispered, following me. After about 4 minutes, we arrived at the bar. We walked in, hoping that Ludwig was still there with his friends. Luckily, we saw them seated at the very end of the bar. We both ambled over to them. They looked at us and Ludwig asked, "You know, don't you?" I nodded while tears started to well up in my eyes.

"I-I've know that Toris and his brothers get beat by their dad and mom, but…I never thought that they would hurt them so badly that they could possibly-"

"Stop talking! I-I can't take it!" Feliks screamed, tears falling from his eyes. He continued to talk, 'This has been going on ever since I knew Toris…I never told you, Kara, but…Ivan beat me once, too."

"H-He did what?" I shouted, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Y-Yeah…He probably beats them in his basement. He has tons and tons of…horrific tools he uses…"

"What did he do to you?! I'll kill him!" Ludwig screamed, running out of the bar. Feliciano and Kiku followed him. They decided not to get involved, so they walked back inside and told me they were staying here.

"W-WAIT, LUDWIG!" I shouted, leaving the bar as well. I looked back at Feliks, who was standing still. He cried his eyes out; it's like they were waiting to release the tears, and I think they were.

"F-Feliks we need to follow West so we can get to Toris' house faster! Come on!"

"No…I can't go there! …I've always hung out with him at our house since the time Ivan beat me…That's why whenever he invites you over to his house, and you ask if I want to go, I refuse." Feliks said, walking out of the bar. I followed him. Ludwig's car was gone already, so we had to walk. On the way there, we discussed what we would do.

"I've always been his best friend…and…I don't want him to get hurt, but I can't go in there."

"Fine. You can stay outside until we come back out."

"But, what if you don't come out?" Feliks said, stopping in his tracks.

"Th-Then…Tell Eily and Elizabeta I love them. I love you too, Feliks…So, I guess, if I don't make it out alive, and Ivan keeps our bodies in there for storage or something…then just know that I love you…you have always been the brother I was closest to." I whispered, hugging Feliks. We both cried for a minute, but soon started walking again. It took what felt like an eternity to get to Toris' house, but we got there. I knocked on the door, seeing Ludwig's car parked on the street. Our plan was to make Natalia, Ivan, or whoever to think someone was at the door. Then, I would go and enter the basement.

"Go hide somewhere. I don't want to see you get hurt." I commanded. Feliks nodded and tried to look for a good place to hide. I walked away from the door, and tried to look for a window to the basement. I found one next to some pipes on the house. I tried breaking it open, but it didn't work. So, as a last resort, I found a window to the first floor, took a rock, and threw it straight at the window. It shattered; some of the pieces falling on me. I crawled inside the window, getting cut slightly by the pieces of glass. When I was inside, I hid underneath the stairs, since there was a small opening for someone to fit. I hid there for awhile, thinking about what I would do next, and that was the simple part, Ludwig and I are going to try to kill Ivan and Natalia. If it doesn't work out, then we can at least try to save Toris, Raivis, and Eduard. I crawled out of underneath the stairs and saw the basement door just in front of the stairs. _I can't go in there yet. I need something to defend myself._ I thought. I walked into the kitchen quietly, watching Natalia sharpen her knife. She looked this way, and saw me.

"What are you doing here?! Little brat!" She screamed, running at me with her knife in her hand. I dodged the attack and she slammed into the wall next to me, making her unconscious. I grabbed the knife out of her hand and held it for a second.

"I have to kill you…but I don't think I have the guts to do it…" I whispered, "I might lose my chance, however, so I have to do this now." I struck the knife into her chest. Natalia was bleeding heavily, but I'm sure she wasn't dead, because she was still breathing. No matter, though, she wouldn't be able to move with that wound anyway. I walked towards the basement door, but before I could open it, something struck my head, hard. I saw a brick fly to the ground, and Natalia standing beside me. The knife fell from my hand, and my head felt limp. It throbbed in pain when I touched it. I saw blood on my finger after I touched the wound.

"I guess…I spoke too soon…"

"Damn right you did." She shouted, kicking my side.

"Why are you here; to save your friends?" She asked, giving me a creepy grin.

"Y-Yes."

"You brought yourself into this, brat."

"N-No I didn't. If you and your insane husband didn't beat their children, then this maybe, wouldn't have happened…One question…why do you beat them? They don't deserve it. They never did anything wrong." I exclaimed, feeling my injury worsen.

"I hate them. They never followed rules. They never liked us, either. They've always hated us, hoping that one day they could have friends, but we wouldn't let them."

"But, they do have friends now!"

"I know, and that's why we beat them, because we're supposed to be a happy family! I don't want anyone ruining our family! We just want them to love us! We are their parents, so why don't they respect us?"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BEAT THEM TO GET THEIR ATTENTION! YOU NEED TO TREAT THEM WELL! YOU CAN'T JUST KICK THEM ASIDE AND MAKE THEM FEND FOR THEMSELVES WHEN THEY WERE CHILDREN!" I screamed, starting to lose my vision.

"We did bad things as teens. We killed people, simply because we didn't like them. Our children found out about this, so they never loved us, they were scared. I actually don't blame them. I'm one scary person, and so is Ivan. But, enough of that now, brat, it's time for your execution." Natalia told me, knocking me out with another slam to the head.

"What-" I blanked out right after that. I woke up in a cold place. My hands were in handcuffs and hung up on a rack. My legs were dangling below me. I had a my military uniform on before, but it wasn't on my body anymore; I only had a tank top on. My vision was blurred for awhile, but soon went away, and I could see clearly. Toris, Raivis, and Eduard were all down here too. _What are they doing here? Where am I, I wonder? _I thought for a moment. My memories started flooding back. I tried to shout to them, but I couldn't. Something was in my mouth, a cloth. I spit it out of my mouth, watching it fall to the ground. It didn't look like Ivan and Natalia were down here, so I shouted to Toris, Eduard, and Raivis.

"Toris! Raivis! Eduard! Are you all okay? Please tell me you are. Say something!" I screamed. They didn't say anything for a couple seconds, and my eyes flooded with tears. I could see the bruises on their chests; the blood falling from the cuts on their arms. It was the worst thing I could ever witness. Worse, though, is that I knew this was going on. One time when I came over to this house, Ivan was beating Toris right in front of my eyes. It was almost like he was mocking the fact that I know. I thought that they were dead, but then Raivis whispered something, "…K-Kara…W-Why did you come here? It's not safe; N-Natalia is going to k-kill you…"

"I had to come…otherwise you all would probably be dead by now…I was trying to kill Natalia…but she threw a brick to my head, and I was defenseless after that. Also…I feel that what I did was a way to buy some time…so you guys don't die yet…" I explained, lifting my head up to look at Raivis, who was on the wall in front of me. The same is said for Eduard and Toris, they were hung up the same way I am. The handcuffs were slid through the rack, so it couldn't be so easy to fall off, I assume. Silence fell in the room, and I noticed that Raivis wasn't looking at me anymore; he grew limp.

"R-Raivis? RAIVIS! Please! Wake up! You can't die yet!" I screamed, thrashing, trying to get off the rack. It took me some time, but one of my hands flew off the rack, holding all my body weight onto my one hand. The sharp edge to where the handcuff was put on slid into my skin slightly. I started to scream, thrashed some more, and before I knew it, the handcuff on that hand fell off. I fell to the ground on my stomach and lost my breath for a couple moments. I was breathing again, and glad that I got off that rack.

"O-Okay…Time to try and get them off of that rack too…" I whispered, checking my arms for any cuts. I noticed a line of cuts on my arm, found some more, and noticed that they formed a word on my arm. The word said _execute_. I stared at it for awhile, hoping nothing like this was on Raivis, Eduard, or Toris' arms. I checked their arms, and all of them said the same thing: _execute and keep body._

"Wh-Who would do such a cruel and unusual thing?!" I shouted in shock of what I read on their arms. _Th-They want to keep their dead bodies?! That's such a cruel thing to do…I can't even begin to imagine what they would do to their bodies…no…I can't even think about them being dead…_I thought, looking over to their bodies that hang there, still breathing.

"I can't let you three die…I just can't…" I whispered, looking over to the other side of the room, which held many torture tools. I crawled over to them, mainly because I wasn't up for walking right now. I grabbed two items that seemed really sharp, and walked back over to the three of them. I tried cutting Raivis' handcuffs first, because he was the shortest, so I could sort of reach the handcuffs. At first I thought it would actually work, but it turned out it didn't. I threw the weapons back to the other side of the room. My next resort was to try and lift them off of the rack. I tried lifting Raivis off, and it worked to get one of them off. I saw blood run down his arm, and panicked as I knew that the sharp part of the rack was cutting his wrist. I lifted him up again, and got him off the rack completely. I laid him out on the ground, awaiting him to wake up.

I searched for a key to their handcuffs, and it turned out that they were right on my handcuff. I unlocked Raivis' handcuffs and gave him a small hug of accomplishment. _Now to try and lift Eduard_. I thought, walking over to where he was hanging. I tried lifting him up, even a little bit, but I couldn't do it.

"Why can't I lift anyone that's at least my body weight? …No…I can do it! I can!" I yelled, giving myself some encouragement. I tried lifting up Eduard again, and it worked. I got him off of the rack, but I couldn't hold him for that long, so he fell on the ground. I cursed at myself underneath my breath, and moved Eduard's body next to Raivis'. I didn't let myself drop Toris when I lifted him off the rack. I unlocked both of their handcuffs, and threw them to the other side of the room. I tried ripping off the handcuff that was still attached to my hand, but didn't succeed. I started to look around for a key to unlock my own handcuff, and soon found one on the handcuff Toris had on. I unlocked my handcuff, and threw it to the others.

"Now what should I do…? I got them off of the rack, and unlocked their handcuffs, but I don't think the door is open-" I whispered, hearing the door knob jiggle. _Oh crap! Natalia is going to open the door! I can't believe I forgot to put something there to lock it in place, at least for a little bit! _I thought. I ran to get some of the sharp tools from the other side of the room, and I noticed a note on the ground. I picked it up, and put it inside a pocket in my pants, which, I'm glad were still on, despite having only a tank top. It was fairly cold down here, so that was somewhat of a problem. I tiptoed over to the wall by the stairs, and waited for Natalia to come in the door. The door jiggled some more, but then I heard a slam from upstairs. That was most likely Ludwig trying to take Natalia down. I heard another slam and another jiggle on the door. The door flung open.

"EXECUTION TIME!" Natalia shouted, walking down the stairs, limping slightly. When she came to the final step, she stopped.

"What the hell? Why are they on the ground?! And where is that-" Natalia attempted to get out, but I stabbed her in the back. She turned around, and saw me there.

"YOU!" She screamed, gripping onto her knife. Natalia cut me on the face, but I pinned her to the ground. I knocked the knife out of her hand with my own knife.

"…Let me ask you something," I said, "…How many people did you kill when you were younger?"

"About nine. Why?" She asked, trying to wriggle out of my grasp. I held on tight, questioning her again, "…And…how many people did you kill…recently?"

"…one…Listen, brat…the person I killed recently was my sister, Katyusha…If you heard she moved out the other day, she didn't. I killed her, and Ivan helped in preparing her body for our cellar…Now I'm going to kill my sons, and keep their bodies." Natalia explained. _SHE NEEDS TO BE CLEANSED…SHE NEEDS TO BE CLEANSED…SHE NEEDS TO BE CLEANSED, AND PUNISHED FOR HER SINS…_I thought. My eyes filled with tears and rage.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK TO KILL YOUR SISTER?! NO, ANYONE, FOR THAT MATTER! I HAVE TO KILL YOU, AND IT'S NOT BAD, BECAUSE YOU'RE A CRIMINAL! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET, ASIDE FROM YOUR MENTAL HUSBAND! I HAVE TO CLEANSE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE…I HAVE TO!" I screamed, getting my knife ready.

"…for everyone you've killed..." I whispered, slicing her cheeks with X's.

"Two down…" I said. Next I sliced her on each arm three times.

"Eight down…" I whispered, slicing her chest lightly in an X.

"Nine down…Now for the finale…" I whispered, holding my knife up in the air, ready to strike her stomach.

"Three for Toris, Eduard, and Raivis…" I said, stabbing her stomach three times.

"…The last…is for killing Katyusha…your only sister…" I said, stabbing her heart, blood spurted from her wound, and I sighed.

"I never want to have to kill someone again…but…if I have to…then I will…" I whispered, looking over to Eduard and Toris, who were now awake.

"I-I'm sorry if you wanted to keep your mom alive…but…she was going to kill you…and keep you in the cellar…" I told them.

"It's okay…We understand that she was a bad person…even worse that she harmed her own family…" Eduard explained, trying to stand up, but failed. I got up off of Natalia, and walked over to them.

"Are you both okay?" I asked, grabbing Raivis' hand, hoping he would wake up soon. I let his hand go, looking at both of them. Eduard nodded his head, but Toris just stared at his mom's dead body. I looked at him with concern, hoping that Natalia's body wasn't making this an even more traumatic experience for him.

"Toris…are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm fine…I just don't want to see my mother's body like that…I know very well that she was a bad person, but she's still our mom…" Toris whispered, sitting up, and looking up at me. I looked away, wondering where Ivan is right now. I got my answer soon enough, though. I heard a scream come from outside, and I immediately knew it was Feliks' scream.

"FELIKS!" I screamed, running out of the basement, and out the front door. I saw Ivan holding Feliks hostage, taking him to the back of the house. I followed him, hoping he wouldn't see me. Ivan opened a door that led to what I assumed was the cellar. I waited until Ivan went inside with Feliks thrashing in his arms. I followed them into the cellar, then shut the door with a slam. I came in just in time to see Ivan getting ready to torture Feliks. I could see the horrific tools Feliks was talking about. They looked like things that kept your eyes open, and if they didn't, a sharp blade would pierce your eye. I also saw a device that looked like it could be a syringe, but it probably was used for something else.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I screamed, stabbing Ivan with my knife. He didn't say anything, or flinch at all. He just continued to get out the tools to kill Feliks. I whispered to Feliks that everything would be okay, but then Ivan interrupted.

"Are you really sure that he will be okay? You can't tell the future or anything, so how can you actually know for sure?"

"…I'm just going to try my best to stop you…that's all…"

"Then do it. Try to kill me." Ivan said, turning around, motioning that he wanted a fight. I breathed in deeply, then exhaled. _I'll try my best to kill him…I promise that to you, Feliks…_I thought, gripping my knife tightly, a tear running down my face. I stabbed Ivan once in the chest.

"One for Ludwig!" I shouted, becoming enraged with anger.

"One for Toris!" I shouted, stabbing Ivan again.

"One for Eduard and one for Raivis!" I screamed, tears falling down my face faster. I stabbed Ivan twice more.

"…AND A LAST ONE FOR FELIKS!" I yelled, trying to stab Ivan in the heart, but he moved Feliks in front of himself for protection, and I stabbed Feliks instead. Time seemed to freeze for that moment. I moved Feliks out of the way, and stabbed Ivan in the head, killing him instantly. Blood flowed out of his head, but I wasn't paying attention to him, I want to know if Feliks is okay. I dropped the knife that was in my hand.

"…P-please tell me you're alright…"

"…I, like, can't tell you that for sure…" He said, tears forming in his eyes. Tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall, and I started to try and carry Feliks out of the cellar. Once we got back inside Ivan's house, I set him down. I ran over to Ludwig, who seemed to be waking up. He was unconscious after Natalia knocked him out.

"West! You need to get a first aid kit from our house! HURRY!" I screamed. Ludwig looked at Feliks and got the message. He quickly ran outside to his car and drove away. Toris, Raivis, and Eduard walked up the steps from the basement. They all sat down on the floor and knew that Ludwig was going to get a first aid kit.

"Wh-What happened to Feliks?!" Toris yelled, looking at Feliks, lying on the ground, bleeding.

"I was trying to kill Ivan…but he used Feliks as a human shield, and I accidently…stabbed him instead…" I whispered, ashamed that it had happened. Ivan knew that was going to happen, that's why he practically sacrificed himself for the other four cuts I gave him.

"I-Is he going to be alright…?" Eduard asked.

"…I hope so…" I replied, staring at Feliks.

"…I'm…I'm alright…I just…need to, like, get this wound covered up…I just hope that you all are…alright…" Feliks said, looking up at me. I can tell he isn't okay, though. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me just now.

"Ludwig is coming back with the first aid kit…We just need to wait…" I whispered, looking at the open door. After a few more minutes, Feliks started to cough up blood, but Ludwig arrived with the first aid kit a couple minutes after. I grabbed the first aid kit from him and took out the gauze. I took off Feliks' shirt and cleaned his wound up, than I wrapped the gauze around his wound. It was just below his heart, so I'm really afraid he's going to die.

"Is the car ready?"

"Yes. I got blankets, too, because it looks like you all might need to warm up a bit." Ludwig said, motioning for us to follow him to the car. We all followed him; the last person closed the front door. Feliks rode in the car next to me, then Toris, then Raivis. Eduard sat up front next to Ludwig. We all have blankets wrapped around us. I decided not to use one, because I wasn't injured as bad as the rest of them. Plus, I wasn't cold. Ludwig was surprisingly okay enough to drive, which was good.

"A-Are you sure you aren't, like, cold, Kara?" Feliks asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I replied, but he wrapped his blanket around me anyway. I smiled at him, still wondering if he's okay. Once we all got home, I explained to Eily and Gilbert what happened, and they all agreed to let Toris, Eduard, and Raivis stay in our house. They were also worried about Feliks, as he was the one who nearly got killed. I told them he was fine. I showed Raivis, Eduard, and Toris where they could sleep, which was in our only guest room. I guess it's good that we never decided to use that as a storage room. I'm also glad that there is enough room for three people to sleep, but sadly there were only two beds. I told Toris that we had an extra mattress in the basement, and that he could sleep on that for the mean time. Once everyone's beds were situated, I decided that I would finally get some sleep. I dressed into my pajamas, and sat on the ground. I remembered that I took a note from the basement and put it into my pants pocket. I got the note out and read it. It said: _'Whoever is reading this, know that me and my brothers are trapped down here, and if we are dead when you read this, then just know that others are dead inside our cellar. Please, if you find this, arrest the people who live in this house. Or, better yet, kill them. From, Anonymous' _It was obvious that Toris wrote this note, and even more so that he wanted his parents to be punished for what they've done. I stared at the note that looked like it was written in blood, and it probably was. I crumpled the note up, and threw it into the garbage can in my room. I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Toris asked from outside my door. I didn't say anything for a moment, but then heard footsteps, meaning that he was walking away.

"C-Come in!" I shouted, hoping he heard me. The door opened, and I saw Toris walk in with a pair of pajamas that Feliks probably lent him for the night. I'm pretty sure that he gave some to Eduard and Raivis, too.

"Haha…What's up with the pink pajamas?"

"Feliks gave me them for the night."

"I know. I just wanted to make a joke about them."

"Oh. Um, I wanted to know if you were okay. I mean, you sort of risked your life to save us."

"I'm fine…My head is throbbing quite a bit, and the cuts I have on my arms are stinging, but other than that, I'm okay. I'm really hoping that you and your brothers are okay."

"We're okay…just…a bit traumatized from what my parents have done to us in the past years. The beatings never really hurt all that much physically, but it stabbed us mentally…" Toris explained, staring at the wounds on his arm. I stared at a wound on his head, which seemed to be a bruise.

"You have a bruise on your head." I told him, touching the bruise lightly. He flinched slightly, and then touched the wound on my head, which was very obvious since it left a big bump.

"…You're head is bleeding…"

"It is? I don't feel any pain."

"…I think it's the same thing for you. You feel more traumatized on the inside than on the outside, right?" Toris asked and I nodded.

"I feel that way too, but is my head really bleeding? Because I don't really want to have to worry about dying in the middle of the night or anything…"

"No, it's not. I was just trying to get an answer about that."

"Oh, okay." I whispered, putting my head on Toris' shoulder.

"I'm so tired…" I said.

"Do you want me to go back to my room so you can get some sleep?" Toris asked.

"No…Your shoulder is comfortable, stay here for awhile…" I whispered. He said okay and hugged me. I blushed a little bit, but I was too tired to notice that Toris was looking at me while I was. After a couple minutes, I fell asleep. Toris carried me to my bed and I woke up slightly. I fell back to sleep when he laid me down and put the blanket over me.

**A/N: I'm so glad I finally got this chapter done! Thank god! Mein Gott! Almost 10,000 words in this whole story so far and we're only two days in! Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable, despite how sad this chapter was. Keep reading if you want, review if you want, please! A new chapter will be out probably on Friday, and if not then, then probably Saturday.**


	3. October 12th

**A/N: Day 3, October 12. This will probably be a day late, or longer. Just know that it's October 12****th****.**

I woke up at about 9, hearing the usual fighting of my brothers going on downstairs. Feliks was obviously up because I heard him screaming, "Like, why would you wake me up this early?! This happens, like, everyday!" Toris, Raivis, and Eduard were still asleep in their room. I know that because I peeked in the room a couple minutes before. They all looked so cute when they slept. I sat in the hallway where all the bedroom doors were, and stared at the other end of the hallway.

"Man, am I bored…" I whispered, knowing that I had to keep quiet because some people are still sleeping. Although, I knew one person wasn't, because he immediately popped out of his bedroom door, poked me and said, "Good morning!"

"Urg! You scared me! I thought you were asleep!" I shouted, and then quieted down a bit.

"I wasn't. I was pretending when you checked on us. By the way, you make it very obvious when you want to sneak into a room." Toris joked, listening to the fighting going on below.

"…Whatever! At least Raivis and Eduard were asleep!"

"Wrong!" Raivis and Eduard shouted at the same time, popping out of their bedroom door.

"Gah! Stop doing that! Oh, and by the way Toris, West and I are going to pick up a bed frame for you later on, that way you won't have such a rotten sleep."

"It's fine. You can take all the time you need with it. I don't mind sleeping on just a mattress. It's actually surprisingly comfortable."

"Well, if you think about it, it's just the same as sleeping on a bed, except there's no frame, and it's lower." Eduard cut in, smiling. I'm glad that they're all happy now. Despite the trauma that they experienced the few days before, and their whole life basically, they seem to be happy. I can feel the warmness that the three of them emit and I just know that they're in high spirits now.

"Y-Yeah! There's really no difference." Raivis agreed, smiling shyly.

"I guess you're right. Do you want me to get a bed frame for you, or no?"

"No, I'm okay without it."

"Okay, I'll tell Ludwig we don't need to go later then." I said, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, but tell him that I might need to use his car later, if that's okay." Toris exclaimed so I could hear.

"Okay!" I shouted, walking into the kitchen. I saw that Eily was already getting a jump start on the day, as she was making breakfast for everyone. I said good morning to her and walked into the living room, where Ludwig sat on the couch.

"Hey, West. I need to tell you something."

"What about?"

"We don't need to go out later for the bed frame, Toris told me he's fine without it. Oh, and he needs to use your car later."

"What for?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Okay, well tell him I said that's fine. We won't go out for the bed frame, either. Ja?"

"Ja!" I shouted, smiling. Ludwig liked teaching me German, although I only knew a few words. Words and phrases like _hello, yes, no, thank you, goodbye, and oh my god._ That last one was from Gil. He's some German, and some Prussian. What's funny is that we live in Europe. Not necessarily in Germany, were actually right on the border of Germany. What's weird is that Feliks is Polish, and Eily is Irish. What's even _weirder_ is that we don't have a mom, or a dad. I've always wondered how my family was ever born, but oh well. That's not the deal with Toris' family though, Ivan was Russian, and so was Natalia and Katyusha, but Toris is Lithuanian, Raivis is Latvian, and Eduard is Estonian. Those countries are all closely related, but not the same at all, which is weird. Plus, if Natalia gave birth to them, then why would they have different nationalities? Oh well. I have been trying to figure those things out my whole life, and I don't think I'll ever know how it happened. I pushed my thoughts aside and walked back upstairs, and I noticed that Toris, Eduard, and Raivis weren't in the hallway anymore. I thought I heard someone in the bathroom, so I just walked into their room. What I didn't expect to see, was the three boys changing. They all had their shirts off, and I blushed while shutting the door.

"S-Sorry!" I exclaimed from outside the door. I went into my room to change as well, because I was still in my pajamas. After I had changed, I started to read the doujinshi that was still lying underneath my bed, where I left it a few days ago. I never looked through the other two that Elizabeta made, so I decided to check them both out. One was a pairing of Eily and Raivis. They would actually make a cute couple. I thought about it for a moment, and it seemed like a good ship, so I decided to read the doujinshi for a few minutes. The beginning of it was good, but it went downhill from there. It was about how Ivan tortured Raivis and Eily was always there to comfort him. Which, she actually didn't know about all too well, so I think Elizabeta had her facts a bit wrong, but she can do what she wants, I shouldn't criticize her storyline. I put the doujinshi I had in my hand down and picked up the other one. I stared at the opening cover, and Elizabeta had left me a note, which read: '_Dear Kara, this doujinshi is something I'm not sure you'll like, but read it if you want. When you open to the first page, you'll know what I mean. From, Elizabeta' _Seriously, what's up with people and notes lately? I thought about what Elizabeta put in her note, and thought it might have been the obscene stuff again, but it wasn't. It was just a regular pairing as normal, but it wasn't a pairing I expected. I expected it to be one of my brothers and my sister, but it wasn't. It was…

"Feliks and Toris…?" I whispered, staring at the first box on the first page. Another small note fit at the top: '_This pairing, is what I call LietPol.' _Why would she call it that? I mean, it's a fairly cool sounding pairing name, but why? I thought about the pairing for a moment, and then read the first page. It seemed to be in Feliks' point of view. When I read the second page, I saw a phrase I didn't expect to see. The second page read: '_My name is Feliks, and I love a boy named Toris.' _There was more to the page, but I didn't mind reading it, because I saw yet _another_ note at the bottom of the page. '_Dear Kara, if you are reading this, then know that Feliks told me that he likes Toris. He told me this! It's true. So, if you were wondering about where Feliks stands on the straight scale, then he's far off the grid, because he's gay. I bet you figured that out with the pink all the time and the crossdressing, right? Anyway, my point is, that Toris doesn't know Feliks likes him, so please, whatever you do, don't show Toris this! From, Elizabeta' _I read this in shock. It turns out that I didn't know this. I knew that he crossdressed and wore pink all the time, but I never considered him to be gay! I thought about what I just read, and remembered that I can't show it to Toris. I heard a knock on the door and Toris walked in. I hid the doujinshi under my bed and put my hands behind my back.

"Hi." Toris said, smiling, "What do you have there?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing! Just…um…just a…thing! Yeah! A thing." I shouted, trying to hide the doujinshi under my bed. Toris closed the door and walked over to me.

"Come on; just tell me what you're hiding." Toris said, trying to grab what was in my hands.

"Hiding? No, I'm not hiding anything!" I uttered, pushing the doujinshi farther under my bed. Toris saw me do this and looked under the bed. He saw the doujinshi lying far under it. He tried to crawl underneath my bed and grab it, but I stopped him. I grabbed the doujinshi and hid it behind my back.

"You're hiding something in that book, aren't you?"

"It's not something _in_ the book; it's something _about_ the book!"

"So it is in that book!" Toris exclaimed, trying to grab the book from me. I ran out of the room and downstairs. Toris followed me.

"Feliks! Where did you go?" I shouted, watching Feliks walk in the front door.

"Hide this!" I whispered, throwing the book to him. He caught it and asked, "What for?"

"It's for your life, if you don't want it humiliated, then take the book, and run." I said, patting him on the back.

"Like, okay…?" Feliks said, walking back outside and shut the door. Toris ran into the living room just as Feliks left. I shrugged and said, "I dropped the book, and now I don't know where it is."

"You're lying. I heard you talking to someone."

"What?! You heard that?"

"Now I know that you talked to someone. Ha!" Toris laughed, running outside. I followed him and closed the door as I ran out. I looked around for Feliks, thinking he might be hiding somewhere, but he was in clear daylight, sitting on the sidewalk, hiding the doujinshi behind his back. I hoped that he didn't know what was written in it, because if he did, he might shout something stupid.

"Oh…Hi Feliks! What are you doing out here?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing. Just, like, being bored."

"Do you happen to know anything about a book?" Toris asked, walking down the porch to Feliks.

"Nope. Like, not at all. I don't know about any book. That would be, like, totally stupid to just sit here in broad daylight hiding a book behind my back." Feliks answered. I hit my forehead with my palm and cursed under my breath. I ran down the porch steps and grabbed the doujinshi from Feliks. Toris followed me around and around our house, until I finally got bored and went across the street. I sat on the ground behind a bush on the other side of the street and panted.

"Mein Gott…Why did Elizabeta give me this book? That was such a stupid idea." I whispered, not noticing that Toris was right next to me. He grabbed the doujinshi from behind my back and opened to the first page.

"Don't read it! Please! Don't!" I shouted, trying to steal the book back from him. Toris ran back to our house as he read. I followed him, still trying to take the doujinshi back. Toris tripped over the sidewalk and dropped the book. I grabbed it and tore a page out. Unfortunately, I only got half of the second page. It was the bottom where the note was. I dropped the doujinshi after I ripped out the page. I picked up the torn half of the page and crumpled it in my hand. Toris picked the book back up and opened to the page he was about to read, which was the second page.

"Uh, Kara, why does this page say this?" Toris asked, showing me what it said in the first box on the top of the second page. It was the thing that I didn't want Toris to see.

"Uh…Well, you know how Elizabeta is, always pairing together people! You know how it is…Right?" I exclaimed nervously, staring at the words he had just read.

"Oh. I guess you're right. Now, why didn't you want me to see this? There's no way I would ever think of Feliks in that way, so this book is harmless. Maybe I'll keep it for awhile and read the rest of it."

"Y-Yeah! Go ahead. That's fine. I mean, Lizzy gave it to me for me to read, but if you want, I guess you can keep it for a couple days. I mean, we live in the same house now, so I can just loan it to you…okay?"

"Okay. I just think it's interesting how Elizabeta thinks of these things. I mean, where does she get the ideas from?" Toris said, turning to the third page. After a couple minutes, Toris walked back inside the house. I saw Feliks who was still sitting on the ground, staring up at me and mouthing the words, '_What is he reading?_' with a slight blush on his face. Yeah…he does like him, doesn't he? Oh god…what am I going to do? Toris thinks this is a joke. Wait…is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Oh well, Feliks looks like he's going to cry, so I need to talk to him for a minute.

"So…Elizabeta, like, put a note in that book or something, right?" Feliks asked, looking at the ground.

"Uh…yeah. I know that you like Toris." I said, feeling slightly awkward since I sort of like Toris too.

"…Well, I'm glad you, like, tore out the bottom of that page, then. I don't want him to, like, totally know that I'm crushing on him." Feliks said, turning his head to look at the door. I asked him if he wanted to go inside, and he shaked his head. I walked inside the house and looked around for Toris. I still need to tell him he can use the car later, so I should probably tell him now before I forget. I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. Raivis answered the door and I asked where Toris was. He said he didn't know. I checked Feliks' bedroom, Ludwig's, and Eily's. Finally, I opened the door to my room and saw Toris sitting on the ground reading the doujinshi.

"I was going to tell you that you can use the car later. Ludwig told me you could. By the way, the keys are downstairs whenever you need to go, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Toris said, not looking up from the book.

"Is that really that interesting?" I asked, closing the door then walking over to Toris. I sat down next to him and tried to look at the page he was reading.

"Yes. So I don't want you to read it yet. It's mine for a couple days, remember?" Toris said, turning the page. It looked like he was already pretty far into the doujinshi.

"I think you're going to finish it today…so a couple days doesn't seem right."

"Well, whenever I finish I'll give it back to you."

"Oh, okay." I replied, still trying to take a peek at the page. Toris kept moving it around so I couldn't see it.

"Come on! Just let me see it for a second." I whined, trying to grab the book from him.

"Nope. It's mine for now."

"Okay fine…" I said, "But I'm still going to stay in here because this is my room!" I exclaimed, walking over to my bed and sitting down on it. I found the doujinshi of Eily and Raivis on my bed. I started to read it, but then got bored. I paced around my room, looking for something to do. I sat on my bed after I figured out I had nothing to do. After awhile I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later, completely forgetting I didn't eat any breakfast, or lunch. Toris was still in my room reading when I woke up. I noticed he was nearly done with the doujinshi. I got up and staggered a bit, as I had just woken up, and looked at the page Toris was reading. It always seems that I do things at the worst moments, because on the page was a drawing of Toris and Feliks kissing. I looked away from it, feeling my face heat up. Why am I blushing about that? Is it because that could really happen someday, or is it because I sort of like the pairing? I thought, questioning as to why I thought it was…sort of cute, actually.

"So uh, are you almost done with that book?" I said. Toris seemed to just notice I was there, as he closed the book rapidly with a light pink color on his cheeks.

"…O-Oh hi, yeah, I'm almost done. Only a couple pages left! I'll let you read it tomorrow; I sort of want to read it again..." Toris said, speaking fast and nervously.

"What for?" I asked, turning back around to face him as he stood up.

"Um…I just want to…analyze it." Toris answered, opening up to the last few pages, finishing the book.

"Really? Why?" I questioned, noticing that he was on the last page. It had another note on it, "What's that?" I asked, trying to take a look at what the note said. Toris ripped the sticky note out of the book and gave it to me. It said: _'Dear Kara, I don't know if you enjoyed that or anything, I just hope you didn't let Toris see this book. Or the notes I left throughout the book. Anyway, if you didn't enjoy it, tell me, I won't write it ever again, I swear. From, Elizabeta' _Darn it Lizzy! Notes throughout the book? I hope they didn't say anything about how Feliks likes Toris, because that would be a disaster. Wait…what Toris just said about analyzing it…Oh god no. My eyes grew with fear, knowing that something about Feliks was in that book. I crumpled up the note in my hand and threw it in the garbage in my room.

"Uh, no, you can't read it again, just, uh, give it to me so I can read it!" I exclaimed, trying to steal the book from his hands. I took hold of the book but he didn't let go of it.

"No, I need to read it again!" Toris yelled, struggling to get the book back from me.

"No you don't, give it!" I shouted, pulling on the book. We tussled with the book for a couple minutes, until finally, the spine snapped.

"Look what you did!" We both shouted in unison. I picked up one half of the book and Toris picked up the other.

"Why don't I just keep one half, then you keep the other until I'm done with this one."

"Fine." Toris said, staring at the half of the book I had in my hand. He tried to grab it from me but I didn't let him take the book.

"Well, I have to go downstairs and make some lunch, do you want some too?"

"Sure." Toris answered. I walked downstairs and he followed me. I found some bread and peanut butter in the cabinet. I took out four slices and got a knife. I put the rest of the bread away and scooped some peanut butter from the jar. After the two sandwiches were made, I gave one to Toris and we sat down at the dining room table. We started to read the doujinshi while we ate. I found about five or six notes in the first ten pages of the book. Seriously, why so many notes? Luckily the ones in those first ten pages weren't about Feliks. It was just notes about the dialogue and stuff. I only had about 100 pages in my half. Usually Elizabeta makes her doujinshi pretty long, so I had to check almost every page twice. I finished my sandwich and put the plate I used in the dishwasher. Once Toris was done, he did the same. I walked back upstairs to my room to read. I saw Toris follow me back upstairs, but he walked into his room. I spent an hour or so reading, and on the 80th page, another note was on the bottom of the page. It was a page about how Feliks told Elizabeta that he likes Toris. The note said: _'He told me just like this, no joke.'_ That's the note I was afraid of seeing. If Toris read that note, then he would know something's up. That's probably why he wanted to read the doujinshi again. I ripped off the part of the page with the note and held it in my hand. I finished up the rest of my half and walked to Toris' room. I opened up the door and walked in.

"Hey." I said, showing him that I was done with the first half. He held up the second half, and gave it to me.

"So, did you finish that half again?" I asked, giving the first half to him, but he put it next to him, not picking it up. Toris shaked his head.

"Why not?"

"I didn't need to…"

"What for…?" I asked, flipping through some of the pages fast, hoping I could find a sticky note or some writing on the bottom of the pages, but I didn't find anything. Not even at the end of the doujinshi.

"No reason. I was just…done analyzing it." Toris said, crumpling something in his hand.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"What you have in your hand." I said, trying to pry open his hand.

"No! Don't take it. I need it." Toris shouted, standing up and moving away from me. I finally opened his hand and grabbed the paper he was holding. I unwrapped it and read it. _'Dear Toris, I, like, totally know that you're reading this, because I put this note in here when you didn't have it, and, like, I know that Kara let you read it. So I just put this note where you could find it, 'cause, like, I um, want to talk to you about something that's, like, totally embarrassing. I don't really want to tell you, like, through a note, so…I'll talk to you after you read this note, 'kay? From, Feliks' _Seriously Feliks? A note? Why don't you just tell him, instead of giving him clues like that? Oh well, it's not my problem anymore if Feliks gets his feelings ripped apart.

"I need to talk to Feliks. I don't really know what he's talking about, but I have an idea of what it is…so, can you just, maybe throw that book out?"

"Oh. Okay. I'll throw it out." I said quietly, grabbing the other half and walking back into my room to throw it out. I shut my bedroom door and sat down on my bed.

"Mein Gott, Feliks, why would you write a note? Now Toris knows you like him…Well, he thinks he knows. Feliks couldn't have just told him straight out? Oh well…I hope it'll turn out okay for Feliks." I said sighing. After a few minutes I heard talking from Feliks' room. I was curious about what was being discussed, so I opened my door and sat in the hallway. After awhile I realized I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I opened his bedroom door slightly, hoping that no one inside the room heard me. I peeked in the room.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Toris asked, turning to face Feliks. They were both sitting on the floor.

"Um…well, like, I uh…I wanted to tell you…" Feliks stuttered, his cheeks flushing.

"Tell me what? Spit it out."

"That, I, uh…I, like, um…this is really hard to say…" Feliks said, looking at Toris.

"Go on. I won't laugh. You said it's embarrassing, right?"

"Well it is, I, like, guess…and I hope you don't laugh…um…I…I love you…" Feliks whispered the last words, turning away from Toris.

"…What was that?" Toris asked, smirking. I giggled slightly, because he obviously heard what Feliks had said.

"…I love you…" Feliks repeated.

"…You what?"

"I love you!" Feliks shouted, his face turning completely red. Toris stared at Feliks. He moved closer to Toris, then closer, and close enough to kiss him, but Feliks stopped. He seemed to be looking at Toris' face. Toris was blushing slightly, and his eyes looked at Feliks'. He finally got tired of watching Feliks looking around, so he pulled him into a kiss. Feliks was shocked at first, but then his eyes closed. I blushed as I watched them kiss. Was I actually happy they were kissing? I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but why so soon? I blushed even more as Toris pulled away from Feliks and hugged him, letting Feliks' head lie below his own.

"I'm not going to say I love you too, because I don't, but, I'll tell you what."

"What?" Feliks said, still blushing from his chin to his forehead.

"I'll kiss you at least once a month, and I'll hug you like this once a week." Toris explained. I was very surprised that he didn't like him too, considering _he_ was the one who kissed Feliks. Feliks looked really surprised too; of course, it obviously wasn't for the same reasons I had.

"…Th-That's, like, good enough for me." Feliks whispered, smiling. He hugged Toris tighter. I moved away from the door, closed it quietly, and ambled back to my room. I checked the time and it was almost 8 o' clock.

"Wow. Time really passes fast, doesn't it?" I whispered, lying down on my bed. I smiled because Feliks was happy, and because Toris seemed to not care that Feliks liked him; he encouraged it, but he didn't like him the same way. This is probably something I'm going to have to try to figure out for a long time. I heard a knock on my door, and Feliks walked in.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I sat up in my bed, and then got up. Feliks walked over to me and sat down on the floor.

"Nothing much. I'm, like, really happy." Feliks said, smiling like an idiot, and still blushing a little bit.

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew.

"I just told Toris I like him, and he kissed me, but sadly he doesn't like me the same way, then, like, he told me he would kiss me once a month, and hug me once a week, in, like, a really cute way." Feliks explained, talking fast.

"Oh wow! That's so awesome. I'm glad that you at least aren't all sad that Toris said he doesn't love you the same way."

"Its fine, I mean, it's, like, totally cool if I still get to kiss him once a month."

"That is pretty cool. Hey, did you have dinner yet?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah. Ludwig made dinner today. How long have you been upstairs?"

"Pretty long I guess."

"Oh really? 'Cause, like, I swear I heard something at my door earlier."

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't just your, I don't know, imagination?"

"Nope. I thought I saw someone's hair out of the corner of my eye, and I heard, like, a slight creak and shutter of the door."

"No. That couldn't be. I swear that I wasn't- NEVERMIND!" I yelled, running out of my room and rushing down the stairs to eat. After I finished eating, I spotted Toris in the living room.

"Hi Toris." I said, waving.

"We live in the same house; you don't really need to wave." He said, waving back anyway.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting. Hey, did you ever end up using Ludwig's car?"

"No, but I was just about to go."

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"I need to get something."

"From where?"

"That's none of your business!" Toris joked. I could tell because he poked me slightly on the shoulder. He grabbed the car keys and said good night to me. I said good night back, and he was suddenly out the door, going somewhere I had no clue about. I smiled and blushed slightly. I know that I like him too, for sure. There's no need to tell Toris anything about my crush. He'll eventually figure out who I like. Whenever that day comes, I'll be ready. I know that we're best friends, and nothing will ever stop that, but there's just something that's telling me he'll like me too. I walked upstairs to my room and got into my pajamas. I shut out the lights, and went to bed.

**A/N: This chapter took me forever since I had stuff to do over the weekend and all that crap. Review, yada yada, new chapter will be out in about a week. Buh bye.**


	4. November 18th

**A/N: I honestly feel like I'm going nowhere with this fanfic, but oh well! Today, November 18th, you get to meet Katelyn (Czech Republic) and her brother (Slovakia), who I yet have to come up with a name for. So I guess you'll find out his name in the next chapter. Okay~ Onto November 18th~**

I woke up fairly early today at about 8:00. I got dressed for the day and brushed my teeth. I noticed that not a sound could be heard, except for chatter coming from below me. It's nice that once and awhile my siblings can get along, I thought. I walked out of my bedroom, closed the door, and walked through the hallway. I ambled down the stairs and walked through the kitchen to the living room. The silence was peaceful, and I sort of wish it wouldn't end, but then, Elizabeta and Vlad (Romania) literally crashed through the door fighting. Both of them were sort of what normal people would call 'frenemies.' Some days they are on very bad terms, and other days they are friendly enough to each other to call them a couple. It's honestly the weirdest thing in the world.

"Don't kick me! I'm a girl, you know!" Elizabeta screamed, trying to defend herself from Vlad's weak but affective kicks.

"_No one_ could really tell before you hit puberty, so what does it matter?" Vlad said with a smirk. His comeback was clever and true, but Elizabeta gasped at it nonetheless.

"Shut up! I feel that sometimes you can be a pain in the neck, Vlad!"

"May I ask something?" I interrupted. They both stopped going at each other's necks when I spoke. Lizzy nodded and I continued, "Why are you two fighting, anyway?"

"Well, if you must know, Elizabeta was on a date with your less-than-awesome brother, Gilbert, and I just happened to be at the place they were."

"So?"

"So, then Elizabeta was mocking the fact that I don't have a girlfriend."

"That's it?" I said with a stern look on my face. They both started screaming at each other again, but I yelled at them to stop. The only other two people in the room were Feliks and Eily, and they certainly didn't talk much after I came down. Their chatter that I heard from upstairs was very quiet, it seems like they were trying not to wake anyone else. It was probably some private conversation.

"Fine. We'll stop…Just tell her," Vlad pointed at Elizabeta, "not to mock that I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Okay." I said, walking over to Elizabeta, "Please apologize to Vlad."

"I'm sorry for laughing about the fact that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Thank you!" Vlad shouted.

"…And probably never will…" Elizabeta whispered under her breath. Vlad didn't hear her, but I did, and started to giggle. On top of Vlad's head was a top hat, one that he was constantly shifting about on his head. He had a fang hanging out of his mouth, and a fancy sort of clothing on. Vlad also had red eyes, much like Gilbert, who was an albino, except Vlad had blond hair instead. He almost seemed to look like a vampire, but one that didn't look like it was from Twilight. I wondered about his friend, Katelyn, who seemed to constantly bug him to hang out. I decided to call her on my phone and invite her over, considering Vlad was currently here. I dialed Katelyn's number on my cell phone and waited for it.

"Ahoj!" Katelyn said cheerfully. She always seemed to be in a great mood, even when times were tough for others. I didn't really know much about her life, but I was very tempted to listen for hours about it, because she actually told me about a lot of problems happening with her brother lately.

"Hello Katelyn! I was wondering if you want to come over right now, because Vlad is here, and I know you want to see him."

"Oh! Of course! That would be wonderful! I'll be over soon." Katelyn replied. We both said goodbye and hung up the phone. Elizabeta left after about 3 minutes after I called Katelyn, because she had to leave to clean up her house. Katelyn arrived about five minutes later. I heard a quiet knock on the door and answered it.

"Hi!" Katelyn shouted.

"Hello!"

"It's quite cold outside, especially since I was forced to walk here." Katelyn said with a slight sadness in her face.

"Why? Was your brother not home again?" I asked, closing the door after she walked in.

"No. He wasn't. He was probably out drinking with his buddies." Katelyn explained, sitting down on the couch next to Vlad. He said hi to her and she smiled, glad to see him.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he's going to be home soon."

"I hope so. My brother usually stays at the bar or wherever else until all hours!" Katelyn exclaimed, wiggling her finger in a clockwise motion. I sat down next to her and asked if she would like tea, and she replied no. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I opened up a cabinet and got out the tea and some cups. Then, I got out a pot to boil the water in. I filled the pot with water and set it on the now warm stove. I put tea bags in each of the cups, and waited for the water to boil. While I waited I put the tea back into a cabinet. I waited for about 6 or 7 minutes until the water was boiling. I took the pot off the stove and put some water in each of the cups. After all of the water from the pot was gone, I cleaned it and put it back in the cabinet. I picked up two of the cups and gave one to Vlad and one to Katelyn. I picked up two other cups and gave them to Eily and Feliks. I picked up the last cup and started to blow on it while walking back into the living room. I sat back down next to Katelyn. She thanked me for the tea, even if she didn't want any, and so did Vlad.

"So, do you two want to do anything today? I invited you over so we can hang out all together, I mean, it's been awhile." I asked, placing my cup on the coffee table in the middle of the room. They both pondered my question for awhile and finally Vlad answered, "Maybe we can go to Elizabeta's house and trash it!"

I shaked my head in disagreement, and Vlad frowned. Katelyn suggested we all should hold a party.

"A party for what?" I asked. In the back of my mind, I remembered what today was, and it's worth hosting a party for.

"Well, how about for Thanksgiving? Most people don't hold parties for that holiday!" Katelyn explained.

"So, just basically a regular party, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Katelyn answered, she took another sip of her tea and then placed it back down, "I'll invite a bunch of people!"

"Okay! That's fine with me, but where would the party be held? I don't think Ludwig would want it to be here, after all he doesn't really like a lot of noise."

"Maybe it can be at the bar, it's good for everyone, since most people I know drink!" Vlad exclaimed, smiling. I pondered the suggestion for a moment then answered, "Sure, as long as no one gets _too _drunk. That goes for you too, Vlad!" I replied, picking up the tea cups that they had finished and putting them onto a tray that was on the coffee table. Eily picked it up and brought it into the kitchen.

"So it's settled! We're hosting a party at the bar tonight!" Katelyn shouted in excitement. She wasn't normally a party person, but she sure did have a ton of energy. I told Gilbert about the party, and he was all for it. I also told Ludwig, but he wasn't so excited. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis overheard me talking with Ludwig about it and they decided to come as well. Katelyn and Vlad called all of their closest friends and family to ask if they wanted to come to the party. Gilbert decided to drive all of us over to the bar because West didn't want to go. Gil already told the people in the bar that we are holding a party and that they all had to scram for the night. I laughed when he told me what he had said to all of them.

"Okay! I invited people I think will enjoy coming, and Elizabeta too, Vlad, so be nice!" I explained, pointing a finger at Vlad. Whenever he got into fights with Elizabeta, he ended up losing and acting like a child about it, "Fine…I'll be nice to her."

"Good." I said, walking into the bar. Everyone else followed me in. I noticed that only the bartender was there, and that he was currently dancing on the tables singing. I shouted at him to get down. He looked at me and jumped off the table and went back to work. I realized now that we needed music and food, but Gil seemed to have that covered already, "I ordered food from this place and then got a bunch of snacks! Oh yeah, and I'm the DJ!" Gil shouted, walking over to the sound room. I never knew it was there, but apparently it is. He started singing into a microphone that was on full volume and we all held our ears. He turned the microphone off and turned the sound down. After about 20 minutes, people started to arrive. The first to arrive was Arthur, who probably couldn't wait to have a drink. Eily frowned and rolled her eyes when he walked over to the bartender.

"You really don't like when he drinks, huh?" I asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just irritating that he drinks beer and whatever else most of the time, and when he gets drunk, he goes crazy." Eily explained. I tried to hold my laughter so Eily wouldn't notice. She did notice, though, and rolled her eyes again. Feliks was dancing to a weird song he requested. It sounded like some weird Polish song. Or some other language, who could really tell but him? Toris watched him dancing and facepalmed. Eduard and Raivis were standing there awkwardly. They didn't seem to think anything was all that interesting, but when I showed Eduard the sound room, he couldn't help but mess around. Raivis followed him into the sound room. Gilbert decided not to be the DJ anymore after Eduard was looking like he knows what he's doing, and he probably does. Gil saw Elizabeta walk into the bar and he flocked right to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone that was invited had arrived now, so I decided to go over to the bartender and order a drink for myself. Later, I would most likely be scolded for this, or worse, grounded. I ordered a cup of beer.

"Aren't you a little young?" The bartender asked.

"I don't know why you think that, considering most people you just gave beer and wine to aren't old enough themselves. What's one more person going to do?" I exclaimed cleverly. The bartender sighed and handed me the beer. I gulped it down quickly before Gil caught me. Katelyn saw me and walked over, ordering a beer too. I couldn't blame her; most people here had at least one drink already. After Katelyn finished her beer, we walked over to where Vlad was sitting. He was just eating some food, and drinking. He looked very lonely, though, so we sat down next to him.

"What have you been up to, Vlad?" Katelyn asked, smiling. Vlad smiled back. They both seemed to be great friends, always happy when they see each other. It was a very comforting atmosphere.

"I've just been eating, but I'm starting to get full, so I think I'll stop eating." Vlad said, pushing the still full plate of food aside, "I saw you both over at the bar, did you have a drink?"

"Just one. No harm done, right?" I said, "I hope that's what you're doing, because I'm sure that Gil is going to be too drunk to drive."

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to have one more…actually, maybe not. This food made me really stuffed up; I don't think I should have even another drink…"

"I don't think you should either." Katelyn said.

"Oh mein gott! I almost forgot!" I shouted.

"What?" Katelyn and Vlad said at the same time.

"It's Raivis' birthday! Now that's a good reason for this party. I almost forgot why I agreed to this party. That was the reason, not because of Thanksgiving. I even ordered a cake earlier!"

"Oh! I forgot too!" Katelyn exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot!" Katelyn started to run over to the sound room, grabbing Raivis out of it and telling him that this was also a party for him. Raivis walked over to where we are sitting. I got up out of my seat and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Raivis! I'm so sorry I forgot! I even ordered a cake for you yesterday too, and yet I forgot today!" I exclaimed, still hugging him. I let go and asked him if other people remembered.

"Well, Toris and Eduard of course, but not really anyone else." Raivis explained. I felt bad that no one knew it was his birthday.

"Then we have to make it known!" I shouted, running over to the sound room. I grabbed a microphone and started to speak into it, "Hey everyone! I got cake, and you know why? 'Cause it's a very special person's birthday today!" Everyone stared at the sound room, quieting to hear whose birthday it is.

"It's Raivis'! Say happy birthday!" I shouted, putting the microphone back down. Everyone looked at Raivis. One person started to sing happy birthday to him, while others joined in. After that, I handed out cake to anyone who wanted it. Raivis was still sitting where Vlad and Katelyn were before. They went to a different table to sit down, while Toris and Eduard sat next to Raivis, They all were eating cake and smiling, but when I came over to sit down with them, Raivis had some tears in his eyes. After they had finished their cake, I asked Raivis why he was crying.

"I think I was crying because I know that even since you forgot today, you were still the only person who told everyone it's my birthday. I also can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me and my brothers…" Raivis explained, starting to cry again. He wiped some of the tears from his face. I hugged him again, "You don't need to be scared to cry in front of others, especially when they are tears of joy."

"Y-Yeah. You're right. I don't need to live in fear of others anymore!" Raivis shouted. That was the first time he was actually speaking loudly. People started to leave the party and the bartender told us we had to be out by 9. I cleaned up all of the tables while Katelyn helped. Eduard took care of the sound room, putting everything away where it was before. Gilbert seemed to be to drunk to drive, so Vlad drove everyone home. After we got home, Toris decided to drive Vlad home. When Toris came back, he asked if Katelyn wanted a ride home.

"I don't know if my brother is there." Katelyn explained.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" I asked.

"If it's okay with you, then sure."

"I'll ask Ludwig real quick. Just wait a second." I said. I walked upstairs. I knocked on Ludwig's door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is it okay if Katelyn stays over for the night?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Okay! Thanks!" I exclaimed, running back down the stairs and back into the living room, "He said its okay."

"Oh yay!" Katelyn exclaimed. She seemed to still be hyper from the cake. After I got a couch ready for her downstairs, I got a pillow and blanket for myself from my bedroom. I also got dressed into pajamas. I offered if Katelyn wanted to borrow pajamas from me, but she said she's fine. After about 5 minutes, we got bored and started to play a board game.

"So, have you ever had a sleepover before, Kara?" Katelyn asked. We were playing Scrabble, and she was quite good at it.

"Not at anyone else's house, but at my own, tons of times." I answered.

"Oh. I've had many sleepovers at other people's houses. I had one at Vlad's house once. His house looks really cool, too."

"I've always wondered something, how old is Vlad?"

"He's only 18. I thought he was 13 when I first met him, considering how young he looked, but he was actually 15." Katelyn explained. Katelyn is only 15, but she seems to have good friendships with a lot of adults.

"So how long have you known him?"

"I've known him for almost four years now. It's nice to know I have such a great friend." Katelyn said, "He's always there for me, too. Once I fell and broke my arm, but he was there when it happened and rushed me to the hospital. He seems like he could be my older brother, but sadly not. My real brother doesn't do anything for me. He handles the financial things in our house, but he counts on me to do all the cooking, cleaning, and grocery shopping. Not just that, but when I get into trouble he gets so mad he breaks precious things. Things like sculptures and dishes. It's really tiring, but he usually goes out and drinks with his friends, so I don't see him much…" Katelyn explained. For a split second, I swear I saw her eyes tearing up. Even if they didn't, I could see the sadness on her face. After about 10 minutes, we both got really tired and cleaned up our Scrabble game. Katelyn won, and I had a lot less points than her. I turned the light off and tried to fall asleep, but Katelyn's story kept entering my mind, and it pained me to think about it.

**A/N: More sadness in other's lives! But on a lighter note, happy birthday Latvia! I hope to be drawing him later on, hopefully it won't turn out looking like crap. XD Anyway, I am so sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner! I wanted it to be Halloween themed, but Hurricane Sandy sort of just ruined my whole week. So, I made it about a month later. Oh well, hopefully I will be done with a new chapter sooner than normal. I'll try to get one started tomorrow, and finish it by the end of the week, if not, then the next week. Reviews are appreciated, and so are favorites~ Bye~!**


	5. November 19th

**A/N: Okay, so maybe you WON'T find out Slovakia's name this chapter. I still have yet to find a name for him, if you have any suggestions, please PM me. I mean, I have an idea, but it sounds weird for his character. I'll remind you at the end of this chapter. It's obvious this chapter is going to be just about a week off the day it says. Anyway, here we go onto November 19****th**

I awoke this morning to find that Katelyn had left. She left a note for me on the coffee table in the living room, "Really, more notes? I had enough trouble with this a couple weeks ago!" I exclaimed, reading the note. Katelyn said in the note that she was called by her brother at about 7 in the morning and asked her to go grocery shopping. _Well, if she had to go, that's fine. I didn't have anything planned for us to do anyway. _Unfortunately, I was hoping to ask some questions about her brother, but I can save that for another day. I went upstairs and brought my stuff back into my room and sat on the floor for awhile, rummaging through my thoughts. After a couple minutes, I got up off the floor and got dressed into a blue t-shirt, black jacket, and a pair of sweatpants. I could tell this was going to be a slightly lazy day, despite it being a Monday. I decided to call Vlad and Elizabeta over, but when I called them, they both didn't answer, probably because it was only 9 o' clock at the time. And now, it's 11 o' clock, and they still haven't answered. I stopped calling after I suddenly realized I should hang out with someone I haven't been paying much attention to all that much. That someone is Ludwig. I walked down to the kitchen and found him cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Hey West! Can I help you cook?" I asked, excitedly, but Ludwig didn't answer. I'm sure he heard me, but it's obvious he doesn't seem up for talking right now. He probably got up late today. I decided to help him even if he didn't answer. After the food was done, I called everyone in the house down to breakfast, even if they didn't want to get up. Eily came down first and seated herself at the already set table. Toris and Eduard came down one minute later. Raivis came down after them. I was still putting food on plates when Feliks came down, looking as grumpy as ever with a frown on his face. He walked into the dining room.

"Hey, Feliks, you should learn to get up earlier, maybe you won't be so grumpy in the morning," I joked, trying to get a smile from him, but my efforts were useless. I finished getting the food for everyone on their plates, and finally Gilbert sluggishly walked into the dining room and took a seat next to Eily. He picked at his food, seeming a lot more tired than cranky, how he usually acts. When everyone was in the dining room, I realized that we didn't have enough chairs for everyone. I somehow found some chairs that aren't used all that much and put them near the table for anyone who didn't have a seat. I started to eat the eggs on my plate, and after only five minutes, I finished what was on the plate, along with some homemade orange juice that Eily had made the other day. I picked up my plate, washed it off, and put it in the dishwasher. When I got back to the table, I decided to start up a conversation.

"Hey, uh, Eily, how has your gardening been lately?" I asked.

"It's been okay, not the best though, since it's nearly winter." Eily said, finishing her plate of food and bringing it into the kitchen, she came back and sat down, smiling. I always thought about how much Eily enjoys being with family, even if it may just be a simple breakfast. After everyone had finished their breakfast and put the plates and utensils away, we all just sat at the table and started talking.

"How's your girlfriend, Gil?" I asked, looking over at Gilbert.

"She's fine. You should know, though, aren't you her best friend?"

"I think that, like, Kara meant what have you been _doing_ with your girlfriend? Anything we should, like, know about?" Feliks asked, laughing hysterically.

"N-None of your business! Also, you have no right to talk!" Gilbert exclaimed, starting to get mad. I was glad that even if they were both arguing, they still had more energy than ten minutes ago, "Oh yeah~? Now, like, why's that?"

"I don't know! It's just none of your business!" Gilbert shouted. Everyone at the table laughed. They both argued for awhile, and Ludwig decided to speak up, "Both of you need to calm down!" He had shouted quite loudly. It startled me, and most of all, Gil. I hope that he knows we were joking around, because if he doesn't, then this will end badly.

"West, we were just picking at each other, it didn't cause any trouble-" Gilbert attempted to finish his sentence but couldn't, because Ludwig just slammed his fists down on the table. It startled everyone at the table even more, and all but Feliks, Gil, Ludwig, and I remained at the dining room table. Everyone else went to another room to avoid getting into trouble. Ludwig began to apologize for what he had just done, "I'm sorry. I've just been having a really hard time lately…" I truly felt bad for him.

"It's okay, West, I know what's been going on at the bar…" I explained, "I know that sometimes you come home with a few bruises on your face. Roderich and Francis can sure punch hard sometimes, I guess…right?"

"Yeah. They both can be a bit rough; it's my fault too, though. I sort of start the fights occasionally," Ludwig continued, "I'll stop going to the bar for awhile, how about that? I'll also work on my temper, I promise."

"Okay." I said, leaving the dining room with Feliks following me to my room. He closed the door when he came in and we both sat on the floor cross legged.

"I know that West can have a temper occasionally, and he said he's willing to work on it, but what if he keeps getting into fights?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, like, we can keep an eye on him at the bar when he goes and make sure that he, like, totally doesn't get into a fight, or worse, start one," Feliks answered, picking at the carpet. I slapped his hand slightly to stop him from ripping my carpet.

"Yeah. That's a good idea; we can talk to Gil about it too, since he goes to the bar with Ludwig sometimes." I explained, "Before, Ludwig told us we didn't have to worry about him going to the bar tonight, so now all there is for the rest of the day is boredom." Feliks nodded and looked around my room for something to do.

"I'm, like, so bored!" Feliks exclaimed, not able to find anything that interests him. A couple minutes later I received a call from Vlad saying he would be over soon. I waited for Elizabeta to call in the next few minutes, but she didn't. I told Feliks that Vlad would be over in a couple minutes. Feliks wasn't too close to Vlad, but they were still friends, and it was the easiest thing to not being bored.

"Actually, I think I, like, might go hang out with Toris." Feliks said, walking out of my room to go find Toris. I strolled out of my room, closed the door, and ran down the stairs to the living room to wait for Vlad. He arrived after almost ten minutes of waiting. Katelyn and Elizabeta were with him.

"Oh hi! Why haven't you been answering your phone, Lizzy?" I asked, closing the door when they all walked in.

"It was off, sometimes it happens, but oh well. Vlad came over and told me that you wanted to hang out," Elizabeta explained.

"Oh. Well that's good! So Katelyn, I'm guessing you finished grocery shopping?"

"Yeah. I got done really quick because we only needed a few things." Katelyn said, sitting down on the couch. Vlad wanted to sit next to Katelyn, but Elizabeta already took a seat next to her on the couch. It was only a couch that could fit two people, so they argued about it for awhile. I was trying to tell them we have another couch, much bigger than the other, but they continued to argue, "I want to sit next to her!" Vlad exclaimed, pushing Elizabeta slightly. Katelyn sat there wide-eyed, but finally she got up and moved to the couch I was sitting on.

"You both were getting along great before, what happened to that?" I joked, hoping they would stop with the useless bickering. They both stopped fighting and shook hands over it. I decided to show them a weird journal I had found in our basement the other day.

"What kind of journal is it?" Vlad asked, "Also, whose?"

"It's just a normal journal, but it seems really old and worn out, and I'm not exactly sure who wrote it. I mean, it says something at the top, but it's in a different language."

"What language are the entries?"

"English. It's odd. It's like someone wrote in the journal first but someone else stole it, and it doesn't say who. The person doesn't even write their name at all. There's some written at the back too. It says, 'If journal is found, give to me.' This person was probably the other person who wrote in a different language, seeing the grammar in that sentence," I explained, flipping through the pages of the journal to try and find anything interesting. Elizabeta took the journal from me and started to read through a page, "Hey! Give it back!" I shouted, trying to grab it from her, but she seemed to take an interest in the page, so I let her read. It was one of the last ones.

"This page," Elizabeta whispered, "…I think I know who wrote this."

"Who?" Katelyn asked, moving to where Elizabeta was standing, trying to get a peek at the page.

"I'll read the page to you; maybe you'll get an idea of who wrote it." Elizabeta continued, "'November 8, 1989: Today wasn't any better than yesterday. I'm still fighting to stay alive, and it isn't going well. Too many problems I need to worry about. Not just do I have to worry about hunger, but disease and who knows what else…I sure don't. My life is on the line everyday, and West isn't helping me. The only reason for that is because of this stupid wall. This wall divides us, why did this happen? Oh wait, I know why, all because of that crappy Russian. He ruins everything. Not just that, but the country I used to live in is nearly destroyed, and it's all his fault…maybe not just his fault. Partially mine, who knows anymore…? I hope I will at least get to see West again…' And that was the last page. I think the language at the front is Russian, and the person who wrote this, is Gilbert." I stared at the journal in shock, as I had no clue that Gilbert and Ludwig were in that type of situation, and that Gilbert wrote a whole journal about it. The journal started from about 1961 to 1989. There were two or three entries per year. I grabbed the journal from Elizabeta and ran downstairs to the basement. Gil was just sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling. I stood by his bed, and he looked at what I was holding. He stood up from his bed, "H-How did you find that…?"

"It was under a brick. I found it down here," I explained, "And I saw what you wrote on that last page…"

"…Is it a problem to keep a journal-"

"That's not what I mean! You…you went through this and you didn't tell us…neither did West…but what frightens me more is that this journal is 50 years old…h-how is that possible…?" I exclaimed, wonder clouding my mind. Gil was silent for a long time before he finally spoke up.

"…I…I'm not that old, neither is West, or Feliks, or Elizabeta, or Eily…Or anyone you know, really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they…they're immortal. Basically, I mean, they aren't vampires or some weird demon thing, but they live forever, do you know why?" Gilbert said, looking at the floor. I shook my head, and he explained, "They are all countries. Not the land, really, but they are a representation of the country; whatever happens to them happens to the country. Actually, it's the other way around, whatever happens to the country, happens to them. If the country is destroyed…they either disappear or…die…and I'm glad that didn't happen to me…I just had a really hard time for awhile, and I got my strength back, but now I feel weak again," Gilbert asked, "Do you understand now?"

"…This is all a huge shock…but…yeah, I get it. So, what country are you?"

"Prussia. I'm basically hanging on a thread though…"

"Oh. Well, Prussia, I think that you will be just fine!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'll help you come back. Don't worry!" I exclaimed, hugging Gilbert.

"People who know we're countries call us by the country's name, but family members should just stick to our human names." Gilbert said, "Want to know who is which country?" I nodded and listened to him explain more and more about my friends. I never knew so much about history, or about my family, ever until now. Katelyn, Vlad, and Elizabeta walked down to the basement when they heard Gilbert shouting, "And guess what happened then, I kicked his sorry butt! I'm so awesome, right? Roderich didn't stand a chance-"

"But then I kicked _your _sorry butt!" Elizabeta interrupted, "So I see you told Kara about some history, right? History class has just begun for you! It's going to go on forever, and it certainly can be fun sometimes!"

"Wait, I have one question, am I immortal too?" I asked, nervous to hear that I may not be.

"Well, since you are family of a country, you are immortal too; it wouldn't be fair if someone who wasn't a country from a family of them doesn't get to live forever! I mean, we can die, but that depends on what happens to our country, but in some cases, countries can die from just a normal human. We do live forever, but sometimes we just die out. The country of Russia and Belarus are still standing, but you killed Ivan and Natalia. We are really just a representation in those cases." Elizabeta explained. All the things that happened yesterday and a couple weeks ago seemed to defy the rules of the countries. Anything that happened to them, didn't happen to the countries, yet, that is what Gilbert told me. Only the representation will be affected from something that happens to the country, not the other way around.

"What country do you think I am?" Vlad asked, excitedly.

"Hm…I don't know, Prussia didn't tell me about you."

"I'm Romania! Pretty epic sounding name, right?" Vlad said proudly.

"Yeah! What about you Katelyn?"

"You can call me Czech Republic, or just Czech. Whatever works for you!" Katelyn exclaimed. After a short time, everyone else in the house came down and started to talk to me about what country they represent. West represents Germany, obviously. That explains why we live in Germany. Feliks represents Poland. Eily represents Ireland, and her cousin, Arthur, is Britain. Toris represents Lithuania, Eduard is Estonia, and Raivis represents Latvia. I was also told about the rest of the countries. Well, not all of them, just the people that I knew. When everyone finished there explanations, I realized it was almost 7 o' clock. I decided to make dinner for everyone, even Vlad, Elizabeta, and Katelyn. After everyone had finished their dinner, Vlad and Katelyn went home. Elizabeta drove home after about ten minutes. I followed Gilbert to the basement and we continued to talk about his country and what happened in 1961.

"Well, it was when the Berlin Wall was put up. Literally, it was put up overnight and no one knew it. The Wall was taken down in 1989. It actually wasn't taken down completely right away, which is probably why the event sticks in my head most...At the time, I couldn't contact Ludwig in any way. There were so many guards and wires around the Wall in 1987. It was too much to bear…Especially with the living conditions over in East Germany, which was where I was. Ludwig was in West Germany, which is probably why he got the nickname 'West.'" Gilbert explained.

"So that was a tough time, right?"

"Yeah. Most of the times since I have been born as a country, there have been many tough times…but sometimes there are light sides to it all, such as the thrill of winning a battle against your enemy, or capturing a city in a war. Those were the times that I really enjoyed, but those times are over now…No more old-school fighting with swords and shields…just guns and missiles. The old times were so much better than the modern. The most favorable time in my life so far would probably be when Old Fritz became king in my country. Oh Mein Gott! He was the best ruler, it's sad to know I can't see him again. The other time that was awesome was when I first became known as Prussia. The name just sounds so awesome! I still love it, and if I make a comeback, you'll hear every person in the world shouting its name!" Gilbert continued, he seemed to be enjoying talking about his country and the things that he had been through, "No, not if, I will make a comeback! And all my enemies, especially Austria, will cower in fear to my awesomeness! When I make my comeback, I'll become king of this world. When I make my comeback, I'll change this corrupt, modern world back into the way it should be! The time of swords, castles, and kings and queens! I can't wait until that day…I can't wait until that day is here…" Gilbert shouted. I smiled at his confidence and belief. It made me feel nice to know that he was going to make a comeback. I'll be sure to help him, too, in whatever way I can! After Gilbert had finished talking, or rather, I had just left the basement, I went upstairs to my room and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't! The excitement of this day was incredible. I'm glad I found that journal, it basically changed my life. After awhile I finally had calmed down and fell asleep.

**A/N: My facts about the history is probably wrong, but you can review and tell me what I did wrong. I looked up a few things about the Berlin Wall and the fall of Prussia, but that 'fall' didn't stop him! I swear on my life, that I am definitely going to help him come back. Even if takes much work! I mean this literally too, it's sad that Prussia isn't even a micronation anymore! I don't exactly know how to make a comeback for a country, but anyone who reads this, please PM me if you would like to join a group I am going to start soon. That's all I want to do for right now, really. I mean sometime the group will have to decide what to do, but for right now, I'll I need is a group started. Please, review! I certainly can't create a group on Fanfiction, but if you have any suggestions for websites I can create some sort of group on, please PM me about that too. Thank you for reading this~ A new chapter will be up soon~**


	6. November 23rd

**A/N: This chapter is going to be…November 23****rd****. I don't really have anything to say to all who is reading this right now. So, let's get started, shall we?**

I woke up at about 6 today, but soon fell back to sleep. I woke back up at 8 and got dressed for the day. I walked downstairs and found that Eily was tending to her plants inside. She only brought in a few of them yesterday; the rest had already started to freeze. She saw me walk inside the kitchen and finished watering her plants.

"You do know that plants need sunlight, those aren't going to last when December comes by." I told Eily, getting out cereal for breakfast. I put some cereal in a bowl and started to eat.

"Well, look who thinks they know everything about plants!" Eily exclaimed and I gave her a look that said _I'm right, just admit it_, "but yeah, they do need sunlight. I just want to keep them in here until they die. Then I can replant them in 2013. Wow, time does really go fast, doesn't it? I just realized how fast this year and all those other years have gone by." I nodded, finished eating my cereal, and placed the bowl in the dishwasher. Eily saw that it was full and put some soap in the dishwasher.

"I feel like I'm the only one that cleans around this house." Eily said, closing the dishwasher and starting it.

"But you like cleaning, don't you?"

"I guess so, but it's not what I want to do every single minute…There are other things to do in life than just gardening and cleaning."

"I'll help you more often, don't worry."

"Okay. Well, there isn't really anything I need to do right now, so I think I'm going to-" Eily seemed to not know what to say next, "I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?" I asked.

"…I honestly don't know…I don't normally have time to do anything…"

"Hm…How about we go to the park?" I asked, "I know it's only 8:30 or so, but if you're bored, the park is the perfect place."

"Oh…Okay…I'll go get my jacket." Eily said, leaving the kitchen to her room. I smiled since Eily seems to be happy to go to the park. I grabbed my jacket that was lying on a chair in the dining room. _I wonder why this is down here…I didn't leave it here. Oh well._ After a couple moments, Eily came down from upstairs, wearing a yellow jacket.

"Is your jacket comfortable?" I asked her.

"Very." She replied. We both walked outside and closed the door behind us. The park was only about two or three blocks away, so we didn't really need to walk far. When we finally arrived at the park, Eily ran to it like it was the best thing in the world. I'm sure it is, to her. Eily didn't seem to ever run out of energy. We explored around the park and tried to look for hidden paths.

"Can we act like detectives?" Eily asked, looking for messages on trees and items in the leaves on the ground. Even if Eily was actually a lot older than me, I still feel that she is my little sister; I enjoy treating her like a little kid.

"Sure!" I replied, running after her whenever she would shout that she found something interesting.

"I found something!" Eily shouted, pulling me over to the spot she fond something. I was staring at it for awhile and saw that it was an object that looks like a small flag, "It looks like a flag."

"Oh…Now that I look at it better, it does. Whose flag is it?" Eily asked, curious to find out what colors were on it.

"Why don't we just investigate it?" I said, picking up the flag, "I don't know whose flag it is, maybe you know." Eily stared at the colors on the flag for awhile and finally answered, "It's mine! What's this doing out here?" She grabbed the flag from my hand and stared at it. The green and orange were faded, and the white had dirt on it. She looked somewhat sorrowful when she gazed at the Irish flag.

"…I remember those times when I was in my country. Those times were fun. Much more fun than now…I mean, I'm not saying that my family is bad now or anything…but, I enjoyed going to other countries, like Arthur's! The first time I went to his country, he introduced me to Wales and Scotland. They were funny, but not really the nicest people in the world to my cousin," Eily explained, "…I think we should leave now…Also, I want to keep the flag…"

"Oh. Okay." I replied, "Don't you think you shouldn't-"

"No, I need to keep it…" Eily interrupted, holding the flag and gazing at it again.

"Okay. It's your decision; just clean it when we get home, please."

"Of course! I won't let it be all old and colorless! It needs to look new and colorful!" Eily shouted, raising her arm in the air, letting the flag blow in the wind. I saw her smile, and I smiled too. We started to walk home when we realized we had been there for almost two hours. We got home about ten minutes later, and when we walked in the door, it felt all too warm to be our house. Our house is usually not so warm in the morning, but today it was. Immediately when I closed the door, Eily ran to the bathroom to wash her flag. Ludwig saw her run past him in the kitchen and asked me what she was so excited about.

"She just found something very special at the park is all."

"Oh, well I hope she cleans whatever she has well! We don't want dirt to get everywhere." Ludwig said, walking into the living room to sit down. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Feliks' door. I quickly went and hid by the stairs as I did a month ago.

"Whoever knocked, you better, like, be ready to get your butt kicked! I was still, like, sleeping!" Feliks said, opening the door to see no one was standing there. He screamed, "It's the ghost again! I, like, totally know it is this time! Everyone! We have a ghost in our house!" Feliks shouted running around the upstairs hallway. I started to crack up, then told Feliks it was me who knocked on his door.

"Wait. Didn't you, like, do this a different time too?!"

"No. That wasn't me. That was the ghost."

"…Oh no! It's just, like, trying to get me, isn't it! Oh no! The ghost is going to, like, totally kill me!" Feliks shouted, running downstairs. Toris came out of his room at the time and said, "He thinks there's a ghost again...I don't think you should do that anymore. He might just end up calling ghost hunters or something…"

"Okay fine. I'll stop. But don't think I'm going to stop with all the pranks. They're just too much fun!" I exclaimed. Toris sighed and walked downstairs, probably going to try to calm Feliks down. I ambled to my room and sat on the ground, bored as can be.

"I'm. So. Bored." I said, staring at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door and opened it to see Arthur.

"Oh! Hi Arthur! I haven't seen you in forever! Well, only at the party the other day, but I didn't get to talk to you." I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah, I drank a lot that night…Is Eily here right now?" Arthur asked, hugging me back.

"Yeah, but she's in the bathroom cleaning something she found at the park earlier." I explained, letting go of Arthur.

"What did she find?"

"A flag."

"What flag?"

"Ireland's."

"Oh. Do you know that-?"

"Yeah. I know it's hers."

"Oh. Well, when she finishes cleaning her flag, tell her that I'm here."

"Okay. I'll be sure to let her know, but I'm sure she found out already." I said, hearing the slam of a door and footsteps running up the stairs. Eily ran into my room and hugged Arthur from behind, shouting, "Hi!"

"Hello Eily! It's so nice to see you! Also, you don't normally act so excited when I see you." Arthur said, turning around and hugging Eily back. He let go and Eily held something behind her back.

"Oh. Well, I'm just really happy about something I found before. Look!" Eily exclaimed, holding up the now clean flag. Even the colors weren't faded anymore; she had cleaned it really well.

"That looks so nice! I hope you are going to keep it forever."

"I am. It's going to be a representation of me. I was old and colorless before, but now I feel new and colorful. Full of life and energy!"

"That's great to know! I hope that one day I can be young again. I feel so old everyday. You aren't as old as some people though. Ever notice that Yao says he really is 4000 years old? He really is that old, I'm sure of it. Kiku is very old too, most of us have been around for too many years to count. I don't even remember when I became a country anymore."

"Yeah, you are old." Eily said, chuckling slightly. Arthur had a face that said _I just told you that, but I'm still irritated_! I smiled at their joking around. Both of them weren't too close a couple weeks ago, but now they seem to get along much more. After about an hour, Arthur had to leave and Eily gave him a hug, and then Arthur left. Eily looked very joyful to see Arthur, even if it was only for an hour. I checked the time and it was only 1 o' clock. Eily went to her room to put her flag on her wall. I told her that someday she would have to take it down, but she didn't listen. I walked downstairs and tried to find something to do, but alas, I couldn't. Toris and Feliks were having a conversation, it probably started with the 'ghost' but now moved on to something about Black Friday and people getting trampled.

"Ludwig went with Gilbert to the store to get some stuff, but I think that was a bad idea, they're probably going to get stomped over." Toris explained. I decided to join in the conversation, "Hey, did you know that someone died from that once? Of course, that was in America, so it's not really a surprise."

"Really? That's terrible! I think we should devise a plan to stop Black Friday sales. It's just getting too crazy. I mean, we should at least stop it in America. It's not that bad here." Toris explained.

"Yeah! We could, like, write a petition to stop it or something!" Feliks exclaimed.

"I don't really think that would work, Feliks." I told him, "Maybe we should just let it slide. I mean, people are just crazy is all."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're, like, right." Feliks said. I walked outside and felt the cold air rush to my face. I closed the door behind me and sat on the porch. I sat there for awhile, trying to withstand the cold for as long as I could. It wasn't the best idea in the world, but it made me appreciate the warmth that is in my house. I looked around for other things I could test that I'm thankful for. I tested my sight by closing my eyes and walking around for a bit. I was testing my hunger when Gil and West came home. I checked the time on my watch and it said 4 o' clock. It started to get dark really early today.

"Kara, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Ludwig asked, carrying the food and items that they bought up the porch. Gilbert got the rest of the bags of food and closed the car door.

"I was testing things I'm thankful for. Remember, yesterday was Thanksgiving. I tested my sight, the warmth, and hunger. Well, actually, I'm in the process of testing that."

"Well, you can test that inside, you shouldn't be out in the cold for so long; you'll catch a cold." Ludwig scolded while I followed them inside. I walked into the kitchen with them and told them I would put the stuff away. Ludwig went upstairs to grab some dirty laundry and put it in the washer. Gilbert sat in the living room after he put the stuff in the kitchen. I almost put all of the food away when Eily came downstairs, offering to help.

"No, you've had enough housework to do lately; I think you can go without it for a day."

"Okay, just tell me when you're done. I need to water my plants."

"But you just watered them this morning."

"I know, but they're always thirsty." Eily said, walking into the living room, and sitting down on the couch. After about five minutes, I finished putting the food away and I told Eily she could come in and water her plants now. After Eily finished watering her plants, she walked back into the living room.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" She asked. I nodded my head, "I think we should play hide and seek. Does anyone else want to play?" Gil, Toris, and Feliks all agreed to play. I got Eduard and Raivis to come down and play too. We picked teams, with one team having more than the other, and started to play. My team had to count first, but only one person had to. The rest have to go and hide. If they are found first, our team loses a point, and if one of the other team members is found first, our team gains a point. Then, the person who counted has to find the rest of the people hiding. They don't gain or lose points after finding the first person, though. I volunteered to count first for my team. My team consisted of me, Eduard, and Toris. Our teams were picked randomly, and Eily got to have four people on her team. First, I checked the kitchen to see if anyone was hiding in counters or under the table, but no one was there. Next, I checked the living room, finding Gil hiding behind a curtain, "I found you Gil!"

"No you didn't! This isn't Gil! It's…It's a ghost! Oooh!" Gil exclaimed, waving his hands behind the curtain. I moved it out of the way.

"Okay fine. You got me." He said, sitting down on the ground. I was proud I got a point for my team. I searched around the basement next, and found Raivis hiding under Gil's bed and Eily behind the heater. They both followed me back upstairs and sat in the living room, awaiting everyone else to be found. I looked upstairs in everyone's bedrooms, and found Eduard in Eily's room hiding in her closet. I found Toris in Feliks' room, but I couldn't seem to find Feliks anywhere. I walked downstairs again and saw that everyone but Feliks was in the living room.

"Where is he? Feliks must be the master of hide and seek or something! I swear…" I said, looking around the downstairs again. I went downstairs to the basement again and searched for Feliks.

"Okay, Feliks! I know you're down here! I checked all the other rooms, but I didn't find you in any of them." I shouted, checking under everything in the room, but I just couldn't find him. When I was just about to give up, I heard a noise coming from the walls. I checked every wall for stability, and finally, by the heater I pushed on part of the wall and it crashed down. I saw Feliks in the way back of the hole in the wall.

"Dang it! I, like, so shouldn't have hid here!" Feliks exclaimed. I inched my way into the hole in the wall, "Since when has this been here?"

"I don't know, but I was, like, totally exploring it before and it looks totally cool. The wall that you just knocked down is, like, indestructible or something. It, like, doesn't come apart. All I had to do was push it up." Feliks explained while we both made our way out of the hole. He pushed the wall back up into place and we walked upstairs. We all found out that it was nearly 7 o' clock and decided to stop playing for now. Ludwig was making dinner in the kitchen. It was done in about 30 minutes, and we all ate. After we ate, we realized it was too late to play now. Everyone walked up to their rooms but Gil, who had his room in the basement. When I got into my room, I shouted good night to everyone and then got dressed into pajamas. _This has been a very slow day…The only active part of it was probably in the morning when I went to the park with Eily. _I turned off my light, shut the door, and tried to fall asleep.

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter so far! Yay~ New accomplishment! But, I guess it's not really an accomplishment, I mean, it just means I'm running out of ideas! Anyway, if you would like to join my group for Prussia, as I said in the last chapter, please either leave a review or PM me. I'll make the group soon. Also, this is the first chapter I finished in a day! More accomplishment! Please review, and I will have a new chapter up shortly! Probably to start the new month though. December is nearly here, my friends, so we will probably meet again then! Hopefully I will have a group going by then~ **


	7. December 1st

**A/N: This chapter is December 1****st****~ We're finally into December! Yay! Let's start right away!**

I woke up at 10 o' clock, my room feeling like an ice box. I got dressed into a comfortable sweater and anything that could make the house feel warm. I ran downstairs and into the basement.

"GIL!" I shouted, running over to Gil's bed, where he was still sleeping. I slapped his stomach and he woke up.

"WHAT?" He shouted, getting out of his bed, "DAMMIT IT'S COLD!"

"That's why I yelled. Did you forget to turn the heat on last night?"

"Uh…I thought it was West's turn…" Gil said, walking over to the heater in the room and turning the notch to turn it on.

"Mein Gott. You just never seem to remember to do things, do ya Prussia?"

"Don't call me that!" Gil exclaimed, "But…I guess if you want to, that's fine! Just don't wear it out; too many people use it already, mostly Antonio and Francis. And sometimes West, but that was before you found out."

"Yeah, okay. I won't wear it out. Oh but Pru-" I uttered, while Gil looked at me funny, "I mean Gil, it's always been your turn to turn the heat on, probably because this is your room."

"Oh, well, okay! I won't forget tonight."

"Good." I said, leaving the room to go upstairs. Ludwig and Eily were in the kitchen. Eily was watering her plants and Ludwig was making breakfast for everyone. They both looked as if they got up late too, probably because winter makes you tired. Yeah, I know winter didn't technically start yet, but come December 1st, it just feels a lot like winter. Decorations for Christmas are put up, people start to act sluggish, and trees lose their leaves. I asked Eily if her plants were starting to die and she nodded. _The sunlight really affects it that much, doesn't it? _I thought. Ludwig finished making breakfast and whoever was downstairs at the moment ate. I ambled up the stairs and knocked on Feliks' door, as he was the only person in the house not awake yet.

"Why do you, like, always wake me up?" Feliks asked, opening the door and following me downstairs.

"Because I care that you actually get up in the morning everyday!" I exclaimed. He pouted and went in the dining room to eat, "I'm, like, all alone! Someone at least come and, like, sit with me!" Feliks shouted, while Toris and I walked in the dining room and took seats next to Feliks.

"Thanks!" Feliks exclaimed happily. After he had finished his food, we started to talk about Christmas and what we might get for others. After awhile we all walked up to my room so no one could hear what we said.

"I'm thinking of getting a new guitar for Gil, he'll love it!" I said. I talked about what I would get for Ludwig and Eily as well.

"Ooh! Ooh! You should, like, totally get me some new clothes! No wait, I, like, want to pick clothes out for myself, maybe I'll go with you when you go Christmas shopping!"

"Uh, Feliks, you do know that you aren't supposed to tell people what you want for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah! I, like, so knew that…" Feliks said, staring down at the ground.

"No you didn't." Toris joked, poking him. He poked Toris back, and they both started to laugh, "This kind of reminds me of the old times…"

"Hm…Yeah. Hey, remember when we both, like, had to go against that war with Gilbert?" Feliks asked, looking at Toris.

"The one where he thought I left but I didn't?"

"Yup. That plan was fool proof! He, like, never knew the whole time!" Feliks yelled, laughing. I smiled at their conversation. As they talked about their countries' history, I wondered more about them, "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, it started out when Feliks and I went against a war with Gil," Toris explained, "We were strong, really strong, in battle. Well, I was, Feliks seemed to dawdle a lot."

"Hehe. It's true, I, like, never had my army ready, it was sort of funny, but, looking back, I guess it, like, wasn't the smartest choice." Feliks said.

"Anyway, Feliks wasn't ready with his army, and Gilbert and his army fought hard. Before the battle, Feliks and I devised a plan where I would run away in the middle of it. So, when Gilbert thought I was gone, he forced Feliks to drop his sword, and the whole army surrendered, but what he didn't know was that I was nearby with my army. Gilbert almost sliced Feliks with his sword, he nearly did, and it really made me fear that Feliks would be killed, but I got there in the nick of time. And in the end, we won that battle." Toris finished speaking, and I clapped in joy.

"Yay! I mean, I'm not happy you messed with my brother-"

"Hey, he, like, messed with us!"

"Okay fine. I'm not happy that you defeated Prussia in the battle, but I am happy that you both won! Also, I'm glad that Feliks didn't die."

"Well, it certainly would've changed a lot of things, not in history, but I wouldn't have someone that I'm close to if he died then. Also…I guess I wouldn't have someone to comfort me when bad things happened. I mean, just awhile ago I was being beaten by Russia…And that actually happened in history too…It was a really tough time, but I'm just glad I got my independence…You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"I used to like Natalia, before we had to makes up lies about the countries and things, but when you found out about it, that all went to dust. She started to hurt me, even when I didn't ask to go on a date with her. We all knew that you shouldn't know about the countries thing, and they agreed too that you shouldn't find out, but nonetheless, they made up even crazier lies than we had to. I mean, what did she tell you that she was to Ivan and me and Raivis and Eduard?" Toris asked.

"Well, I don't remember much, I mean, she slapped me in the head with a brick, but I guess I remember some things. I think she said that you were her sons and that she was married to Ivan, but you told me that too, just so you could protect all the nations. She also said something that she killed a lot of people when she was younger."

"Well, I guess that's true…I don't really know anymore. I was actually sad when I found her dead…I mean, I really did like her when she wasn't hurting me and breaking my fingers every time I asked her on a date."

"I don't see why you, like, ever liked her in the first place, Liet!" Feliks exclaimed. I immediately wondered about the nickname he had just given Toris, "Why call him Liet?"

"Oh. Well, like, it's sort of in his country's name, Lithuania, or Lietuvas, which is why I call him Liet. It's, like, a shorter version of the country's name." Feliks explained, poking Toris again. Toris didn't poke him back this time, "I used to call Feliks Po, but for some reason it feels better to just say Poland."

"Liet, if you don't like the nickname then, like, why did you agree to use it?"

"I-I never said I didn't want to use it! I just said I like your full country name instead!"

"Okay! I just, like, won't call you Liet then, I'll call you Lithuania."

"Fine, I'll call you Po…" Toris said, poking Feliks. Feliks poked him back after awhile. _Well, now I know why Lizzy called the pairing of them LietPol. _

"I should've known!" I exclaimed.

"About what?" Toris asked.

"Ahaha. I was just thinking about the doujinshi Lizzy gave to me, remember?" I explained, scanning Toris and Feliks' faces. They both had a slight blush on their face. Feliks spoke up, "Yeah. I-I remember that! That was, like, so totally awesome."

"Y-Yeah, it was…one of her better ones…" Toris said, looking at Feliks and blushing even more than he was before. I enjoy this, even if I like Toris, they still seem to make a cute couple. I wanted to see them kiss again, just as I had the first day I found out about Feliks liking Toris. Or maybe I just want to be kissed myself and have someone to hug who used to be my closest friend, sort of like Feliks and Toris. I doubt that would happen with him though, as they seem to have mutual feelings, even if Toris already stated he didn't. They both talked while I dazed off. They finally left the room, but I got bored and walked into the hallway to see them kissing. Toris' face was completely red, and I knew that Feliks kissed him this time. Feliks pulled away and grabbed Toris' hand. They saw me watching them and walked downstairs, blushing. I followed them, but when I got down to the last step, I nearly fell flat on my face.

I walked into the living room and ran to the window, watching the light snowflakes fall onto the white blanketed ground. It has been snowing since the day before. Yesterday it was windy and cold, but today it looked pretty and peaceful. I longed to be outside in the white wonderland, so I ran upstairs to my room and searched for a coat in my closet. I found a coat, sped downstairs and ran out the door. It wasn't as cold as I expected it to be, but it was still cold for December 1st. I held up my hand to catch a snowflake. I pulled my hand back to look at the snowflake, but it had already left a drop of water on my palm. I stayed outside for awhile longer, but finally got bored. I walked back inside and noticed that it was already starting to get dark out.

After about two or three hours, I realized that I've been really bored. Gil looked really bored as well. He was just staring at the ground.

"I guess winter really is sluggish." I said. Gil looked at me and nodded. I cooked dinner for everyone, as I really was bored. After I finished cooking, I called everyone into the dining room and we all ate together. When everyone finished eating, I asked Ludwig how his day was.

"It wasn't as productive as other days, but that's probably because December is here. No one can go outside because of snow, which is unless you have heavy coats and snow pants."

"It's not that cold out. I went out before for awhile and it wasn't too bad." I explained, fiddling with my fingers. I told Ludwig I was tired and went up to my room. Feliks walked in the room and shut the door.

"Hey Feliks. How's it going?"

"Good! Hey, like, how was the snow today?" He asked, sitting down on the floor in my room. He had his pajamas on.

"It was great! You should have come out too. It was so peaceful." I said, looking out my bedroom window.

"It's, like, too cold out though!" Feliks exclaimed. I told him it wasn't that cold out. Feliks left my room and I shut the door. I got dressed into my pajamas and then looked around my room for something to do. After awhile I realized I didn't know what to do, so I turned the light off and tried to fall asleep.

**A/N: Shortest chapter. Oh no! I think I'm running out of ideas…Repeat! I am running out of ideas! Nuuuuu! What am I going to do?! Oh well, I think another thing was that I wanted to get this chapter done, since it's a day late than what I wanted the day to be. Anyway, review please! **


	8. December 18th

**A/N: This chapter is going to be December 18! I hope to make a chapter on Christmas as well, or rather, before, but post it on Christmas. Get it? Got it? Good! Let's start!**

* * *

I woke up really early this morning, and it was because of Gilbert. He was screaming something into my ear.

"What is it?!" I shouted, punching him in the stomach. He fell down onto the ground in my room and I got up, hoping no one else was awakened by the shouting. Gilbert led me down to the basement and showed me to the secret hole in the wall that Feliks had told me about awhile ago.

"Yeah, what about the hole?" I asked, peeking inside it.

"I found something interesting." Gilbert said, crawling inside the hole. I followed him. There were stairs as we crawled deeper in the hole. I could barely see anything. When we finished walking down the stairs, Gilbert pointed to the door that was in front of us. I opened it and was greeted by a huge room with sparkling crystals everywhere. It was very bright, but I could still see around me.

"Woah!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the room. "H-How did you find this place?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. As we explored the room, we heard a loud noise coming from the door that led back to the basement. It looked as if it had been sealed. I ran back to it and tried to open the door, only to break the handle in the process.

"Uh…Did this happen to you when you found this place?" I asked Gilbert, becoming fearful.

"No…" He said, staring at the door handle I was holding. I dropped it and turned around, walking in the other direction.

"There must be another way out." I said, searching for a hole or another door, but it was hopeless; I couldn't find anything but crystal and gems. Gilbert told me we could just see what would happen if we waited, so we did. After waiting for almost what felt like forever, I heard a whisper. It wasn't Gilbert, and he didn't seem to hear it. I stood up, and listened.

_"…darkness…"_

I listened intently.

_"…trapped…"_ The voice continued.

I gasped.

_"…get out…" _

I was silent.

_"…NOW!"_ The voice shouted. Gilbert looked up at me, and had the eyes of a demon.

I blinked, and ran. Gilbert ran after me, shouting. "Where are you going Kara? What's wrong?" I blinked again and Gilbert's eyes were back to normal. He was looking down at me. I had fallen asleep.

"Kara, are you okay?" Gilbert asked me as I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just heard something before."

"What did you hear?" Gilbert asked. I shook my head and said that it was just sounded like a whisper.

"Oh, well, if you hear anything else, just tell me." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. After a few minutes, I stood up and started to search for a door or something. I finally came across a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever. It was near the wall across from the sealed door. It was dark, too dark to see. I looked behind me and shouted to Gilbert. He followed me, and then offered to go in front of me when we got to the stairs, saying it was too dark. I agreed and followed him down the stairs. We walked down the stairs for an endless amount of time. Gil spoke up, "I don't think there's an end to these stairs, let's just go back up." I heard a loud noise, but Gilbert didn't hear it. He started to walk up the stairs, and I tried to stop him, but it was too late. I was enveloped in darkness, and I could only see a light near the end of the stairs, down at the bottom, that I could now see. Gilbert was gone, and I didn't think that I would ever see him again.

When I got to the light at the end of the stairs, I ended up in a room filled with horrific things; things such as ghosts and demons. They crowded the room, and my mind filled with fear. I wondered why such a thing would be happening near Christmas, what with all the satanic creatures that were roaming the room. It looked like a normal living room, but it had white deformed slugs covering the walls, and ripped furniture. I walked around, trying to avoid the monsters and the bugs on the walls. I figured out that just the one room wasn't all there was to it. There were various rooms, almost resembling a house, but one that was abandoned.

The demons stared at me as I walked through the rooms. They didn't make an attempt to try and hurt me, so I kept walking. I found some stairs that seemed to lead up to a bedroom, but I was mistaken when I found that I was back in my own house, in the living room.

"Wh-What?" I whispered. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Eily was in the kitchen drinking tea while watering her plants. Feliks was sitting on the couch doing his nails. Neither of them looked at me, though. I walked out the front door and stood on the porch, closing my eyes and sighing. I sat down on the porch steps, thinking about what had just happened. When I opened my eyes again, I saw nothing but darkness from the porch steps on. Only my house was there. I had never been so freaked out in my life. When I walked back into my house, Feliks and Eily were staring at me.

"What?" I asked, staring back at them. They looked at each other, and then started to scream. Their scream pierced my ears like a knife. It didn't even sound like their screams. It was way too high pitched. When they finished screaming, they both fell on the ground and started to have a seizure. I stared at them in disbelief; this couldn't be happening.

"This can't be real…" I whispered. The room turned back into the creepy house that I had been in before. The walls were starting to cave in, so I ran. I ran away as fast as I could. No, this, this is what freaked me out more. I shouted for Gilbert, hoping he might be somewhere in the darkness, but I heard nothing back. Finally, I ran into the crystal room again. The door was open. I ran towards it, but it closed before I could go through it.

"N-No!" I shouted, pounding my fists on the door. I fell to the ground, sobbing. I heard whispering. It was Gilbert. I was back in my own room, on the ground, crying.

"Wh-What…happened…?" I asked, tears still streaming down my face.

"I heard you screaming. I thought you were being murdered or something, but you just had a nightmare." Gilbert explained. I hugged him, whispering that he shouldn't go in the hole in the basement.

"What hole in the basement?" He asked.

"Uh…it's behind a wall. Feliks told me about it awhile ago." I said. Gilbert led me downstairs, and we walked into the basement. I told him where the hole was, and he checked the wall. It fell down, and he crawled inside it. He came back soon after and said, "Nothing's back there, just a couple rocks. It goes back pretty far, though." We put the wall back up and sat down on the ground near Gilbert's bed.

"So, what happened in your nightmare?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, you showed me something you found in that hole, but then weird things started to happen. The door that led back to our basement was sealed, and we couldn't get out. Then, we were walking down endless stairs. You went up them, and after that I couldn't find you. Monsters started to appear everywhere, but they didn't try to attack me. I ended up back in our house, but it was surrounded by nothing but darkness. It was like it was floating. Eily and Feliks started to stare at me and then they had a seizure." I explained, "Finally, I got back to the room we were in at the beginning, but the door was open, and when I tried to go through it, it closed. And that's when I woke up."

Gilbert was silent for awhile, but then spoke, "Hey, the end of the world is supposed to come in a couple days…I think that's a load of shit though!" I laughed.

"Same!" I shouted, smiling. I walked back upstairs and saw that it was nearly 12 o' clock. I decided to make myself some lunch. After I had finished making my lunch and eating it, I looked for something to do. Eily asked me if we could go to the park again, but I said no because it was too cold out. Eily went into the kitchen, disappointed. She started to make chocolate chip cookies. I heard a knock at the door. It was Katelyn.

"Ahoj~!" She exclaimed, walking inside.

"Hi Katelyn! How are you?" I asked, closing the door behind her.

"I'm well. How have you been?" Katelyn sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her. "I'm fine, but I had a really weird nightmare this morning."

"Maybe it predicted the impending threat of the world's end!" She joked while laughing.

"…Maybe it did. Who knows?" I said, looking at the ground. Katelyn shook her head.

"I don't think that a silly nightmare would come true, it's just your fears getting to you. That's all!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"I was talking to Francis earlier; he said that he doesn't think the world is going to end either. He said something about Arthur and him. I guess they experienced that twice. Once in the year 1000 and once in 1999, but neither of those happened. I don't remember if I was alive in 1000, but I remember the 1999 one! Oh man, that was just not going to happen." Katelyn explained. I nodded and laughed, thinking of what Arthur had told me the other day when he was over. He said something about how he hated Francis with a passion.

"Hey, maybe Vlad can come over?" I asked. Katelyn nodded and dialed Vlad's number onto her phone. After she finished talking to him, she told me he was on his way. Vlad arrived in only 10 minutes, but he lived quite far away from my house.

"Hey! How's it going today?" Vlad asked when he walked in the door. Katelyn and I both said we were fine.

"So, Vlad, how are you today?" I asked, motioning to him that he could sit down.

"I'm good. What are you two going to be doing for Christmas?"

"I think I'm just going to be here with my family." I replied. Katelyn was silent, but then said, "I might just be celebrating at someone else's house this year."

"Whose house?" I asked. Vlad smiled.

"You're welcome to stay at my house." Vlad said, putting an arm around Katelyn. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"I think Alfred said he's throwing a party that day. He told me it's going to be at night, though. So, you can still celebrate in the morning." I explained.

"Well good! That means we have something to look forward to!" Katelyn exclaimed. She always seemed to have mood swings. It's like one moment she would be sad, or at least seem like it, then the next, happy. The last time we all met we were also talking about parties. How weird to have the same conversation again? I guess that's just how they work; loving parties. We were all bored, so I told them about the hole in the basement. We checked it out.

"It doesn't look out of the ordinary." Vlad said while crawling inside the hole. We both followed him. Katelyn spoke, "It sort of seems eerie. So, you said that Gilbert only found a couple rocks back here, right?"

"Yeah." I answered, following them farther into the hole.

"He might be wrong, you know! We might actually find something cool back here!" Katelyn exclaimed. It was becoming tighter in width, but it seemed to drag on for a long time. We had been crawling for almost five minutes, when we came across two paths.

"Which way should we go?" Vlad questioned. Katelyn and I pointed in different directions, but we decided to go the way Katelyn suggested. The hole was taller there, so we were able to stand. It seemed much more like a cave. After we walked for awhile, we saw some stairs. After walking down them for quite some time, Vlad stopped, causing Katelyn and I to almost fall over, but Vlad caught us before we fell.

"Do you both hear that?" Vlad asked, turning around to us. I listened closely and heard nothing. "Hear what?" I asked.

"It sounds like a screeching kind of scream…" He answered. We continued to walk down the stairs, and finally walked into a large room. It only had a few candles in it to light the room. No one was in the room except us, but many papers and candles were in disarray on the floor.

"I wonder if someone used to live down here." Katelyn whispered.

"Maybe someone did, we just need to sort these papers and things out to find out." Vlad said, starting to pick up the papers on the floor. Katelyn helped him, and I picked up most of the candles from the ground and placed them on a table in the room. Most of the papers were in a different language. Only a few, though, were in English.

"Hm. I don't think I know any of the languages on these papers…except English, of course." Katelyn said, analyzing the papers on the table. Vlad stared at one of them for a long time and found that it was in Romanian. He could read it.

"Okay…This one seems to be a spell of some sort," Vlad explained, "And…it doesn't seem like a good spell…"

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"…What does it say?" I asked.

"…It says, 'If you find this paper, congratulations. You now know of my mass plan to destroy this feeble world. This spell that I have written down at the bottom of this paper is specifically a black magic spell meant to destroy a world. The spell will take effect on December 21, 2012. The year I am writing this does not concern you; however, I will tell you my name, or rather, my alias. It is one that I have come up for myself: Destruction Man. Yes, I know how bad you may think it sounds, but I think it sounds cool. Anyway, you cannot stop the spell. Maybe you can, I may just not be telling the truth, but, even if there was a way to stop it, I can't tell you. And yes, the spell works. I have used it on various other planets that I simply did not like. Oh, and if you were wondering, I am not a human, nor ever will be. The final note I have on this spell, and forever, since the end of my life is nearing, is that it will not end naturally. Something bad is going to happen to you humans. Goodbye and thank you for reading!' That's all it says, then it goes into the spell at the bottom." Vlad explained, crumpling the paper up after finishing. He threw it onto the floor.

I grabbed it from the ground and held it above a candle. The paper began to burn, but then a flash of light spread throughout the room. I stumbled backwards and found the paper back in my hand, not crumpled and barely burnt at all. Vlad and Katelyn stared at the paper, dumbfounded. We were all wondering just how to stop the spell, as the day of December 21st was approaching fast.

"What the hell are we supposed to do…?" Vlad asked, pacing the room.

"I don't know…maybe we need to just figure out what the…Destruction Man…was talking about. Then maybe we can figure out a solution." I explained, looking at a bookshelf in the room. I found only two books in English, but neither of them seemed to have anything about stopping the spell. Katelyn shouted that she found the way to stopping it.

"What is it?" Vlad asked, running over to Katelyn.

She held up a candle and explained, "I think that this candle will stop it. I mean, look at the markings on it." Katelyn showed us the markings and continued, "It seems to have some significance. I think we need to use this candle to burn the paper. I mean, it's worth a shot." Vlad and I agreed. He lit the candle and held the paper to the candle. It was starting to burn, but then it exploded, sending us flying backwards. The paper was disintegrated, but we were somewhat hurt from the explosion.

"…Ow…Well, I hope that worked…" Katelyn said, standing up and rubbing her arm.

"I hope so too. We better get going, it's probably pretty late." I said, starting to walk back up the stairs. Katelyn and Vlad followed me.

"Hey, we never checked out the other hole," Vlad said as we walked back into the area with the two holes. "We should go inside it now!"

"We better not, Vlad…considering what just happened." Katelyn whispered. When we finally got back to the basement, Ludwig and Gil were standing near the hole.

"Where were you Kara? I've been looking for you for the past 2 hours!" Ludwig shouted as we crawled out of the hole. I stood up. "We were just-"

"Saving the world!" Katelyn interrupted, standing up. Vlad came out last and yelled as well, "Yeah! We just saved everyone's asses!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep playing your imaginary games…just, next time; tell me where you're going…" Ludwig said, walking away back upstairs. Gil closed up the hole. Vlad and Katelyn said goodbye and left. It was nearly 10 o' clock.

"Find anything interesting?" Gilbert asked. He told me to sit down next to him on his bed.

"Uh, well…we found something really weird. It was like a spell that was supposed to end the world in a couple days…but we destroyed it, it's all good now." I explained.

"Like I said before, it's a load of crap! It wasn't going to happen anyway." Gil exclaimed, "Now, off to bed, I have to go and find Gilbird. He escaped from his cage again, and I can't find him. I think he may be down here though! Anyway, good night."

"Good night!" I shouted as I walked upstairs to my room. I got ready for bed, turned off the light, and lay down on my bed.

"Boy, I really hope that stopped the end of the world…" I whispered. I looked out my window. "Nah, it wasn't going to happen in the first place. The world and its countries are too good for that." I laughed slightly and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but I based this off of the end of the world that is supposedly supposed to come on December 21****st****, 2012. If you are reading this after that day, then please, share your experience from December 21****st**** in a review~ Obviously, it isn't/didn't going to happen/happen. Sorry for the future and present things I have said here, I just wanted to get a response from some people. Anyway, I will probably have a chapter up by Christmas, for Christmas. If I don't by Christmas, it will probably be the day after. Happy Holidays everyone~**


	9. January 21st

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write one for Christmas, or New Year's. I was too…preoccupied over my winter break. Oh well, this chapter is January 21****st****. I honestly don't know what to do for this chapter, but whatever. Oh, and very sorry for this being so late! But, aside from that, let's get started, shall we?**

When I woke up this morning, I felt so bored, so utterly bored. Even Feliks seemed out of touch with reality. Nope, he's always like this. I was tempted to call someone, but I wasn't sure who to call. Maybe I should call Alfred? I dialed his phone number and waited. I heard a tired groan.

"Hey!" I shouted into the phone. I heard a crashing sound from the other line.

"Woah! Don't just go screaming into the phone, dude! That hurt!" Alfred shouted, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing really! I was just wondering if you wanted to come over, maybe we could go some place. Of course, you should bring Arthur with you." I explained, waiting for a reply.

"Well, me and Artie have something to do toda-" Alfred was interrupted by a British accent screaming, "Don't call me Artie you git! And we're not busy today!"

"I guess you're coming over then! See you soon~!" I shouted, hearing Alfred saying he doesn't want to. I hung up and got dressed. I went downstairs and waited for Alfred and Arthur to arrive. I had waited for almost 30 minutes, and when they finally got here, they were fighting.

"Hi! How are yo-" I said, seeing Arthur about to grab Alfred's neck. "I guess, not good…?"

"N-No! We were just, having an argument…" Arthur said.

"As always!" Alfred shouted as I walked outside. "So, where are we going to go?"

"Hm…I was thinking maybe a café? They're nice to go to in the morning~!" I exclaimed.

"Sure! I hope you have some money though, I'm totally broke!" Alfred shouted as we got inside his car.

"Don't worry, Alfie! I came prepared." I said. Arthur sat up front with Alfred and looked back at me. "I have money too, so when we pay you don't have to. I don't want to burden you-"

"Oh calm down Britain! You always have issues with that crap for some reason." Alfred exclaimed, starting the car.

"I don't know what you mean!" Arthur replied. After driving for about 20 minutes in really annoying traffic, we finally got to the café. Luckily it didn't have any customers. After we ordered and sat down at a table we heard a very familiar laugh.

"Ohohohohon~! Bonjour Angleterre~!" Francis shouted as he walked out from the kitchen with our order in his hands.

"God no," Arthur whispered while appearing irritated, "Okay, we're leaving!"

"England! Come on, don't be so mean! It's only France!" I shouted as Francis placed our order on the table. Arthur stood up and put on his coat, only to be slightly pushed by Alfred and was forced to sit back down. He took off his coat and glared at Alfred with an annoyed look on his face. Francis brought out some delicious-looking cookies and placed them on our table while sitting down next to me.

"These are free; don't worry about paying for them, of course, that just means I'm allowed to sit with you three!" Francis exclaimed, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite of it. After a few minutes, Alfred had already eaten all of the food he had ordered. I sipped on the hot chocolate I ordered and stared at Arthur. He still didn't seem too pleased to be sitting with Francis. I decided to talk, as there was beginning to be an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"So, how are you, Francis?" I asked, scooting slightly away from Francis. Alfred was sitting next to me, and Arthur was sitting next to Alfred as well. It was a circular table, though, so Arthur was forced to sit next to Francis anyway.

"I'm great! I just opened up this café awhile ago. Isn't it wonderful?" Francis said proudly. Normally he and Arthur would be in a huge argument after this much time, but today was different, probably because I'm here with them.

"Yeah, it's comforting…and warm! I mean, it certainly isn't very nice outside." I said, glancing out a window for a moment.

"Yes, very warm." Arthur said, "But not at all comforting." He finished what he was drinking and threw it in the trash can. Arthur gave Francis a death glare and he started to give the glare right back. _Here's that uncomfortable atmosphere again. _I thought, staring at the two.

"Hey, Britain, Kara, I think we should get going now." Alfred exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"How are _you _the one to say that?" Arthur said, standing up and putting his coat on. I did the same. Arthur paid the bill before we walked out. As we left the warm café, Francis said with a smile, "Come back soon! Au revoir~!"

When we got back inside Alfred's car, he realized that his car was completely out of gas. Completely out of gas.

"…Uh…does this mean we should go back inside the café?" I asked.

"Yeah," Arthur said, "It does…"

"Well, I'll run to the nearest gas station and get some gas! Don't worry, it won't take long!" Alfred said, turning off his car. We all got out and Alfred started to run to the gas station. Arthur and I walked back inside the café.

"Back so soon?" Francis called from behind the register.

"Y-Yeah, it wasn't my choice, though, so don't think that! Stupid America forgot to put gas in his car before we even came here today…" Arthur said, sitting down at a table. I sat next to him and we started to wait for Alfred to get back. Unfortunately, it was all too boring to just be sitting there doing nothing, so Francis came over and sat down with us again.

"I was going to get Seychelles to work here, but she said she had better things to do! Hmph, I can't believe she deserted me like that!" Francis exclaimed, putting an arm around Arthur, "I know you would have liked that very much Arthur, so sorry, but you'll just have to spend some time with me instead!"

"G-Get away bloody frog!" Arthur shouted pushing Francis' arm away. I blushed slightly at their minor quarrel. It sure is nice to see them again, even if they may be fighting.

"Hey, England, why not we get some of those delicious cookies?" I asked Arthur. They both stopped fighting for a moment as Francis got up, walking to the kitchen in the back.

"S-Sure." Arthur said with a blush on his face. "I hate him so much…"

"You sure? Cause it doesn't seem like that~!" I teased, poking Arthur in the cheek.

"I-I'm very sure! Don't question my disliking of him; it has been like this for centuries…" Arthur exclaimed, sighing.

"Centuries huh? How old are you? I'm curious."

"Hm? I'm not exactly sure. It's been quite awhile since I counted my age. I suppose very old. I honestly don't want to know." Arthur explained as Francis walked back in with the cookies. He placed them on the table and sat back down next to Arthur.

"Hey, Francis, how old are you?" I asked. Francis tensed at the question.

"W-Well, why do you need to know?"

"I'm just curious. What, are you really _that _old?" I questioned, giggling.

"Non! I just don't want to answer." Francis said, staring at Arthur below his waist. Arthur saw where he was looking and blushed, "D-Don't look there!"

"Ohohohohon~! It looks like someone was doing naughty things early this morning~!" Francis exclaimed, grinning. I laughed slightly and tried to resist the urge to look down at Arthur's crotch. Of course, being the curious girl I am, I just had to sneak a peek. A bulge was, most obviously, showing. I just couldn't resist to laugh even more as Arthur pushed Francis slightly, shouting. "Wh-Why would you say something like that so bluntly in front of someone so-"

"So _what,_ England?" I asked.

"Um…I would have to say young...and…innocent…" Arthur explained.

"I may be young, but I'm not innocent. I know what you're talking about. And it's hilarious!" I exclaimed, laughing again. Arthur continued to sulk, slumping down in his chair in embarrassment. Francis just kept staring at him with a smile on his face. After a few more minutes of bickering and embarrassment, Alfred finally crashed through the café door.

"Hey! The car is all ready now! Sorry for the long wait!" Alfred yelled, walking towards us. Arthur stood up and put on his coat. I got up as Francis held my coat for me. I took it from him and thanked him.

"Before you go, could I get a hug?" Francis asked. I looked at him, wondering if the question was to me or Arthur. Though I think it was for me, as Francis hugged me. I hugged him back, and then we left.

"See you three soon! Don't be so grumpy next time Angleterre!" Francis shouted with a smile out the door as we got into Alfred's car. Arthur glanced at Francis through the car window with an annoyed look. We started to drive away.

"So, what did you guys do?" Alfred asked.

"We just talked and ordered more cookies. Also, Arthur had a-" I said as Arthur shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

"Fine, I won't, but Alfred is obviously going to ask about it later." I said, "So, uh, where should we go next?"

"I was sorta hoping to go home!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling around a corner. He wasn't the best driver, but much better than Feliciano.

"Oh. Is that so?" I whispered with a sad tone.

"Yeah. I mean, aren't you tired?" Alfred asked.

"I guess so, but it's only 2 o' clock."

"Oh. I didn't notice…I thought it was later! Oh well. I guess we can go somewhere else! Where do you want to go, Kara?" Alfred asked, pulling over away from the oncoming traffic.

"Hm…I don't know. Why don't you ask Arthur?" I said, waiting for Arthur to answer.

"Maybe we could go to a park-"

"Britain! It's totally cold out today dude! Who ever goes to a park during the winter? No one does!" Alfred exclaimed, turning his head to Arthur.

"Okay fine!"

"Oh! We should go to my house and watch a scary movie!" I suggested. Alfred nodded and Arthur sighed.

"We could watch a foreign movie, like a Japanese or Chinese one, that way you won't get scared Alfred! Remember when you told me that story of how you got so scared of a movie that was an American film?"

"Yeah! That was totally hilarious! I was watching a movie with Kiku, and I got scared shitless and hugged him. Then, after the movie was over, I put some blueberry crap on my face and found some fake blood and scared the crap out of Kiku! It was so funny!" Alfred explained, using hand gestures to explain his amusing story. "So, your house, right? Which way is it from here?"

"I think left." I said. As we drove to my house, I immediately thought of a movie we could watch. I decided on a movie called the Slit-Mouthed Woman, or something like that. I watched it almost ten times before, and eventually, never found it scary at all. One time I watched it with Toris and Raivis and Eduard. They all got pretty frightened by it. Eduard didn't seem so bothered by it though. When we got back to my house, I got the movie from my bedroom and put it on in the living room. I told anyone who didn't want to watch the movie to go upstairs. Those people included Raivis, Eduard, Ludwig, and Gilbert. Feliks came into the room when he saw Toris.

"Like, what are you all watching?" Feliks asked, sitting next to Toris on the floor.

"It's a horror movie, Po. I'm not sure you'll-" Toris attempted to say before being pushed by Feliks.

"Liet! Of course I'm going to like this movie! _You're _the one who is, like, a big sissy about scary things!" Feliks exclaimed. I told him to shut up, as the movie was starting.

"Okay, I'll, like, be quiet…" Feliks whispered. He watched the screen intently. The darkness in the room only made the movie seem creepier. Well, to some people, such as Alfred and Eily. Eily eventually walked upstairs due to Ludwig hearing constant screaming emitting from her. Every now and then, Raivis would walk into the room, taking a peek at the movie, only to be scared out of his wits, as the part he was looking at had tons of blood and gore. He ran back upstairs, screaming for Eduard. I sort of felt sorry for him. I mean, it was only a scary movie, something that isn't even true.

At the end of the movie, the Slit-Mouthed woman left for a long time, only to be back once again. Alfred and Feliks screeched as the woman appeared again. Alfred clung to Arthur, who appeared to be blushing slightly, and Feliks latched onto Toris, who had an irritated look on his face. After the movie was over, Alfred and Arthur said they had to leave.

"Aww. Really?" I said unhappily. Arthur nodded. "We have work to do."

"Well, you do, Britain." Alfred said. I giggled as they left, Arthur scolding Alfred. I checked a clock, and it was 5 o' clock. The movie was obviously fairly long. I took it out of the DVD player and ran upstairs to my room. When I opened the door, it was dark.

"That's weird. I don't remember turning the light off-" I said, flicking the light on, only to be greeted with what appeared to be blood everywhere. I screamed as Gilbert jumped out from behind my bed with fake blood on his face.

"Wh-What the hell is wrong with you Gil!?" I shouted, punching him in the arm. I placed the movie back where I kept my DVD's and CD's and sat on my bed.

"I felt it was appropriate to pull a prank like this! Especially since for my birthday the other day, you just put a card in a really big box saying, 'You get your family's love and affection for your birthday. Love, Kara.' Seriously, that was the shittiest thing ever! This is just to get back at you, surely you knew that!" Gilbert exclaimed, punching me in the shoulder lightly.

"I guess so! I just didn't know you would cover my room in…what is this stuff?" I asked, moving my finger over the gooey substance.

"It's just jelly."

"Jelly? What! Do you know how hard that is to get out of stuff? Especially when it's everywhere!"

"Calm down! I'll clean it up okay…" He said, running out of my room. I heard him scream. "Hey West! I need you to help me with something!"

I sighed and got up from my bed. I ran downstairs and waited. I'm not actually sure what I was waiting for, though; probably for when my room is cleaned up. I lay on the couch and tried to fall asleep. It didn't take long. When I woke up, I had a nightmare of the Slit-Mouthed woman. It sort of scared me at first, but then I realized that it obviously isn't real. It was 7 o' clock when I woke up.

"Oh, what a nice nap that was…" I whispered. I heard talking in the dining room. I stood up and walked into the room.

"There you are; I was just about to get you up for dinner. You were sort of talking in your sleep, too." Ludwig said, glaring at Gilbert. "Also, it took awhile to get your room cleaned, thanks to Prussia…"

"Yo, West! Don't call me that, you know, even though it's still really awesome!" Gil exclaimed. I sat down next to Ludwig and started to eat.

"I use to call you that all the time! It doesn't matter!" Ludwig said. After everyone was done eating, I walked upstairs. Once I got my pajamas on and brushed my teeth, I was somewhat afraid to turn the light off. I waited a few minutes, and then turned the light off. I kept staring at the ceiling.

"I think that movie really did spook me a bit this time…stupid Prussia…" I whispered. It took me a long time to get over the darkness and finally go to bed, but I did.

**A/N: Holy crap. This chapter is sooooooo late! I am truly sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Maybe you can suggest a day I should do? Or an idea? Whatever you want. Please review with an idea for the next chapter, I'm honestly running out of ideas. The café thing just came to me when I was eating breakfast the other day. Anyway, a new chapter will be up sooner than this one did. **


	10. February 20th

**A/N: This chapter is February 20****th****. I have a good idea for this chapter, so let's get started right away~!**

* * *

I awoke to feel someone lying next to me. At first I nearly screamed, but then I saw it was Raivis. _Did he have a nightmare or something?_ _Also,_ _why would he pick my bed to sleep in if he was scared? _I sighed, whispering a 'oh well.' I sat up, getting out of bed slowly, careful not to wake Raivis. _Man, he looks like a cute baby bunny when he sleeps. _I pictured him with bunny ears, nibbling on a carrot, becoming frightened whenever a fox comes by. I nearly squealed at the thought of it, but I stopped myself. I decided not to get dressed just yet, as I honestly didn't know where this day could be headed. I remembered last week, during Valentine's Day.

* * *

_A thought occurred to me. I wondered if Raivis loved anyone, of course, he probably wouldn't have told anyone if he did, as he is a very quiet person. The day went by as I expected it would, people coming to my house to give chocolate and flowers to my family, which was given individually to ones they loved. I felt somewhat compelled to ask them where the feelings came from, and when they ever started, but I kept my mouth shut. The only ones in the household not to give chocolate or Valentine's Day cards were Ludwig and Raivis. Only one person got something for Ludwig, and that was Feliciano. Of course, the feelings were unrequited to Feliciano. Raivis got a card from Toris and Eduard, but that was simply friendship. Raivis was happy to get a card, thanking them whenever he got the chance, but he never gave one to anyone. I kept thinking to myself as I saw him throughout the day, _Maybe he does have a card for someone? _Being the nosy person I am, I decided to find out. _

_That day, America was having a party, as usual. When everyone got there, I noticed that Raivis was sitting by himself, writing in a card. I immediately strolled towards him, looking over his shoulder at the card._

_ "Hi Raivis!" I exclaimed. Raivis flinched, bringing the card into his hands, holding it to his chest. He whispered a shy 'hello,' and then proceeded to ask me why I was trying to look at the card. "I just want to know who you're planning to give it to. You can tell me Raivis, you can trust me, right?"_

_He sighed, looking at the card in his hands. After a moment he shook his head. I sat at the chair across from him, noticing that he was blushing madly_. If he doesn't want to tell me, that's fine, but I'm going to find out! _I thought, standing up from the chair. I walked over to Peter, as I thought he might have known something. But when I asked him, he said he had no clue. So I dug deeper. I went to Toris and Eduard and asked them, but they didn't know either! Apparently asking people wasn't going to help, so I continued to spy on Raivis, hoping he would get up and give the card to someone, but he didn't, not at first, anyway. He just kept staring at the front cover, flipping it open, reading it over, and then closing it again. This went on for a long time. It was as if he was studying every word he had written, making sure it was utterly perfect. Maybe he just didn't want to screw anything up with the person._ Whoa, I must be dumb; of course that's what he's doing! _After going to get a drink from the kitchen, then coming back with the cold glass in my hands, I noticed that Raivis was not at the table anymore. I looked around frantically; I may have missed my chance! But after looking around for a moment, I saw that he was standing by Lili, the card behind his back. He looked down, sighing slightly, tapping her on the shoulder. I moved closer to hear what they were saying._

_ "Oh. Hello Raivis, how are you?" Lili asked, turning around. Raivis looked at her shyly, whispering something I couldn't hear. I'm sure it was just a greeting, though. He held the card out to her, a mass of red appearing on his cheeks."Th-This is for you." He said. Lili took the card from him, studying it in her hands. She opened the envelope, looking at the beautifully written words on the front cover of the card. Lili opened the card up, reading whatever may have been in it. She giggled slightly, smiling, and Raivis looked as if he was going to cry. Perhaps he thought that she took the card as a joke. Whatever he had been thinking was wrong, though, because Lili planted a kiss on Raivis' cheek. He blushed madly, and after Lili pulled away, said a quick 'thank you,' and left the party with her brother; Raivis was still just standing there in shock. I smiled, walking away from where I was while spying. _I hope Raivis is going to be happy now. More than he was before.

* * *

And he is much happier now, well, I would hope so. I stared at him, a smile on my face. He was still lying on my bed, asleep. I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Only Feliks and Toris were down here, Feliks' head on Toris' shoulder. Feliks whispered that he was tired, but Toris just glared at him, saying that he could have slept in. I sat down on the couch across from them, staring. Feliks held his head back up, looking at Toris. Feliks turned Toris' head to face his own. I tried to unglue my eyes from them as Feliks kissed Toris, but my eyes just wandered to objects around them, so I could still see the scene. I didn't really care that they kissed, but every now and then, I just couldn't help but feel hurt and jealous inside. So I guess I really did care.

Once their long lip-locking ended, Toris spoke. "F-Feliks, I gave you a kiss last week on Valentine's Day, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But, I, like, want more kisses. They feel, like, really nice." Feliks said, glancing at me then back at Toris.

I wanted to say something when Toris agreed, but I didn't. I just sat on the couch, looking down at my feet with tears in my eyes. _It's obvious I'm jealous. Toris would never love me anyway, he and Feliks have known each other for too long for me to get in the way of their relationship. And I could never do that to Feliks. I could never take away his relationship with Toris. _I glanced at Feliks, wiping my tears away. Toris must have noticed I did this and asked what was wrong.

"N-Nothing. I-I just had something in my eye." I muttered, avoiding eye contact with both of them. My voice cracked slightly as I explained that I was going back to bed. I ran upstairs, tears streaking down my face. I walked back into my room and locked the door. I slumped down behind it, holding my head in my hands. I sobbed slightly. I felt someone beside me, and my head jerked up. Raivis was sitting next to me, one of his hands on my shoulder. He was smiling, not caring to ask what was wrong. He knew what to do; a comforting hand was all I needed to stop my crying. Even if that was what he intended, I still explained what was wrong. Venting was something that I have always done, but in a journal or something, normally I just keep things to myself, so this was the first time I talked to someone about what I was feeling.

After I finished explaining, Raivis looked like he was trying to figure out something to say. After a moment he spoke. "S-So, you think that Toris might actually love Feliks back?" I nodded my head, wiping away the wetness on my eyes. "Well, I d-don't know what you could do. M-Maybe you could tell Toris about your feelings? Isn't that always the best thing to do in situations like this, anyway?" Raivis explained.

"Y-Yeah. You're right…but I'm honestly scared to tell him, I mean, it was hard for you to get your feelings through to Lili, right? I mean, that was indirect, and you were still scared, right?" I answered. Raivis nodded, blushing slightly at the thought of his crush, or girlfriend, whichever he thought of Lili now. I started to talk again. "And directly, I just don't know if I can deal with that. I'm just really scared of doing that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've thought of telling him many times before, but the reality is so much harder…"

Raivis heard his name called from the hall, so he opened the door, and then closed it as he left. I locked the door again, standing up and lying down on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought of how I could tell Toris. My fantasies always end so perfectly, but the reality never is the same. It's like if I thought of a perfect scenario, I would go through with a small part of it, but the rest would fall through the cracks, none of it as planned. So this time, I thought of the worst case scenario, Toris not my friend anymore after I told him or maybe even kissed him. Although, that thought didn't last long when tears started to pour from my eyes. I didn't want to wipe them away, as crying was another way I could let my feelings out. So instead of thinking of ways I could tell Toris about my feelings for him, I just cried for a long time. After a few minutes my eye lids felt heavy, and I soon gave in to sleep.

I awoke a couple hours later, at about lunch time. I hadn't eaten since last night and my stomach felt empty, so I ran down to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. After I ate it and drank some milk, I felt a whole lot better. I still had some tears on my face, so I wiped them off before going into the living room.

No one else was down here, so I was immediately wondering where they had went. I was completely bored, so I pulled out some cards and played Solitaire for an hour or so. It kept me occupied. I finally got bored of the solo card game and set the deck of cards back where I had found them. Ludwig came upstairs from the basement, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. I was on the floor, but I still saw him come into the room. I asked him what he was doing in the basement and he replied that he was helping Gilbert "spiff up his room."

"Who uses the word "spiff" anymore? I guess it is fun to say, though…Spiff! Spiff up the room!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the floor and sitting next to Ludwig on the couch. He stared at me, sighing, but then had a sympathetic look on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"Kara, have you been crying? Your eyes are all red and puffy." Ludwig replied. I nodded, looking down at my feet. He asked what I had been crying about, so I told him. It didn't take long, as I only told him what I really had been crying about, not about all my other problems like I did with Raivis.

Ludwig was never good at comforting others, especially about relationship problems, because he knew nothing. But what he said afterwards was actually helpful. He told me to consider my options, such as telling Toris indirectly, or directly. He also told me that the best way to someone's heart was to really show them, and that was definitely helpful, as I already had an idea on how to do so. But thinking is much easier than doing. Someone could say all he or she wanted about how they could do this or that, but when the real challenge comes, they just can't do it. Though, I suppose they could, but they would need confidence and skill at what they're doing. That's exactly how I feel. I know what I'm going to do, but I don't have enough confidence to do what I want.

I dashed upstairs, hoping that Toris was up there. I knocked on the door to Toris, Raivis, and Eduard's room, awaiting someone to open it up or tell me to come in. I heard Eduard tell me that I could come in, so I opened the door. Eduard was sitting on his bed, tapping away at his laptop. Man, he's always on that thing. No one could ever separate him and his laptop. Raivis was lying on his bed, reading a book. I asked him what he was reading, and he said a romance novel. "A romance novel?" I giggled slightly, "Since when did you start reading those? I thought those kinds of books were for girls."

Raivis looked at me, explaining. "I just like them. I-I used to read them when we were at Mr. Russia's house. They always b-brought me comfort when I felt afraid and just got beaten by Russia. O-Of course, Eduard always helped me through the fear too." Raivis took a glance at Eduard, smiling. He went back to reading his book, and Eduard went back to doing whatever he had been doing on his laptop. I had forgotten completely why I came into the room, and started a conversation with Eduard and Raivis. We talked about the other countries, gossiping about them, well, I guess it wouldn't be called gossiping, more like exchanging secrets. So I guess it's still the same thing. I asked Eduard what he was doing on his computer.

"I was just messing around, looking up things about the United Nations. Mostly everyone is in it, except of course micronations not recognized as a country yet. Obviously Prussia isn't in it; he dissolved a couple years before World War 2, so he isn't recognized as a country or a micronation anymore. I guess you could say he's still somewhat part of Western Europe, though." Eduard explained. I wondered why Gilbert was even alive still. I mean, of course I still want him to be around, but if he isn't a micronation or a country anymore, then how is he still living? I left the room, suddenly remembering what I had come upstairs for. I knocked on Feliks' door slightly, and then realized that he probably wouldn't answer the door, so I opened the door and walked into his room.

"Hey, Feliks, do you know where Toris is—" I stopped as I saw Toris and Feliks making out. Feliks must have heard me, so he pulled away from Toris, and stood up. I looked at the two of them. Their clothes were slightly ruffled, and their hair as well. Toris got up, walking over to me. I stood there, unable to move. _Did they actually just make out? _I pinched myself. _Yup, I'm not dreaming. They totally just made out. _I stood there awkwardly, trying to get the image out of my head. Toris stared at me for a moment, before leading me out of Feliks' room. I took his hand and led him into my room, sitting down on the floor, pulling him down with me. An "ouch" emitted from Toris as he fell backwards onto his back. He sat back up, facing me. I noticed that I was still holding his hand, so I let go of it.

"I'm sorry about that." Toris muttered. "That must have been awkward for you."

"It wasn't for you?" I asked, giving him a glare. "Also, I have a question." Toris looked at me with a confused look on his face. "About what?" He asked. I told him it was about him and Feliks.

"Do you…like Feliks back?" I asked, looking at the floor, and then back at Toris. He stared at me, sighing. "No, I don't. I just…I just don't want him to be disappointed. Like I said before, I'll give him what he wants, just not too much. I mean, I would never…" His words trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say.

"But, if you don't love Feliks, then why would you agree to kiss him? I mean, that's what couples do. Haven't you ever had a thought about liking him back?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have. But even if he may be my best friend, and I mostly know everything about him, I just think it's better to stay friends. I mean, you wouldn't want to ruin a good friendship by a relationship that might not last forever, right?" Toris explained.

"Y-Yeah." I lied, laughing nervously. _I feel the exact opposite. Even if Toris is my best friend, I still love him. Nothing will change that, but now that I think about it, do I really want to ruin our friendship? I don't want to do that, but now's my chance to tell him, so I should. _I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I just stared at Toris' eyes. When he started staring back was when I looked away and shut my mouth. _I can't do this. I just don't have enough confidence. I don't get it though. 'I love you' is just three simple words, so why can't I say them to him? That's all I need to say. M-Maybe if I don't look him in the eye I can do it. _My head turned away from Toris,' and I tried to get out a word. I only got out the 'I' before breaking down again and unable to speak. My face heated up, so now I really couldn't look at him directly. "What?" Toris muttered, moving in front of me so I could look at him again. _D-Dammit. He meant to do that. _My cheeks flushed more.

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking about something." I said, turning my head back to Toris and smiling. He knew he shouldn't pry for information, so he didn't ask me repeatedly what I was about to say. And yet that was all I wanted to say to him. I wanted to tell him my feelings, but I just couldn't. Silence was among the two of us, and I heard Feliks calling Toris' name from outside my door. Toris stood up, but I grabbed his arm, standing up myself. _I can't let this chance go to waste. I need to tell him now!_

"T-Toris," I began, unable to make eye contact with him, "I…uh…I…l-love you." The words came out my mouth, and my stomach felt as if it was going to burst. I tested the words again, as Toris didn't say anything. After I said them again, Toris stared at me wide-eyed. "Y-You do?" Toris asked. I nodded. After a few seconds of silence, Toris gave me a hug. He didn't say anything; he just gave me a hug and left the room. I stood in my room, wondering what just happened. _Did I actually tell him? What does he think? He didn't say anything, what does that mean? Man, I need some answers! _I sighed in relief. _At least I told him. Maybe he'll think about it and consider his feelings too. I sure hope we at least stay friends. If he isn't my friend, I don't know what I would do._

The rest of the day I just thought. I lied on my bed, thinking about what Toris might have thought. Those thoughts are just things of my imagination. I couldn't know what he thought if I asked him. But I didn't ask him, I can wait. I can wait for an answer. I don't need to ask about it; maybe he'll just bring it up one day? I glanced at my clock. It said 8:02, and I got up and got dressed back into my pajamas. I turned off the light and lied back down on my bed. No thoughts came to my mind, as I was incredibly exhausted and overwhelmed from what happened in the day. I fell asleep almost immediately after pulling my blankets over my body. The darkness was comforting. I felt better than I had this morning; much better.

* * *

**A/N: My favorite part of this chapter was the part with Raivis and Lili. They are just way too cute, and since I didn't make a chapter for Valentine's Day, I added a bit of what would have happened. Good idea right? A new chapter may possibly be up in early March, or next week. I'm not sure what day I should do. Review with your ideas, or with your thoughts on this chapter! I appreciate constructive critique, so feel free to review with that as well! Or pick one of the three; I don't really care, as long as I get a good review! My readers are my fuel for writing, without you I'm nothing! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
